The Tournament
by neko142001
Summary: A single loved one of each Spirit Detective is kidnapped forcing them into another tournament. Can they save their loved ones in time? And what are these new twists?
1. Prologue

Prologue: And So It Begins

'Geez! I can't believe that Keiko actually convinced me to go to school today! Maybe I should ditch anyways, I mean why should Keiko care? Naw what can going to school for once hurt,' a teen with black hair greased back thought. Sighing he continued on his way to school. Upon walking through the gate he found that he was once again late. Frowning he ran to his class and got to his seat just as the teacher called his name.

"Urameshi Yusuke!"

"Here!"

The teacher glared at the boy, "Well what do you know? You actually showed up today."

"Yeah, yeah," Yusuke said blowing off the teacher.

'Well that's weird. Keiko's usually here, I can't remember the last time she was absent from school. Wait what's this?' Yusuke thought as he saw a note on Keiko's seat. Upon reading it his eyes grew wide, 'Why Keiko?'

* * *

"Hey Shizuru! I'm ho-," Kuwabara stopped when he saw the room was torn apart, "Shizuru! Where are you? Are you alright?"

Running through the rooms he found them all destroyed and yet none of them were missing anything except for one important thing, Shizuru. He then raced outside crying out for his sister. The neighbors came over to him asking what was wrong. Quickly he showed them his house. One of them found a letter stuck to the refrigerator. He brought it to Kuwabara without reading it.

"Hey! I found this on your refrigerator."

Kuwabara quickly read the letter and then ran out of his home.

"I'm coming Shizuru!"

* * *

"Well old woman why did you call me here?"

"Because someone you care for has gone missing," Genkai replied calmly.

Hiei's eyes grew wide, "Yukina?"

"Indeed. In her bed I found this note," Genkai said as she handed the Jaganshi the note.

Hiei scanned the note and his eyes grew even wider. Seconds later he'd dropped the note and was out the door before Genkai could even blink.

Sighing Genkai returned to her tea, "Well I hope you can get her back."

* * *

Kurama felt a strange power downstairs with his mother. Curious he slowly crept down the stairs to find that his mother was nowhere in the room. Instead there lay a single note. Sending a small amount ki out to the grass around the house he found that his mother had been kidnapped. With wide eyes he ran to the note.

Quickly his eyes scanned the note and then he ran out of the room with the note clutched tightly in his hand.

* * *

_-Spirit Detective-_

_I have taken your loved one so that way you may join my tournament. You do not have a choice in the matter. If you do not win this tournament then your loved one shall die._

_Go to Reikai to find out where the tournament is and how many members you must have upon your team. Until you win the tournament your loved ones shall not be harmed. Farewell Detective._

_Your Tournament Holder,_

_Baku-Madoushi_


	2. The Tournament

Chapter I: The Tournament 

The four Spirit Detectives burst into Koenma's office simltaniously. The little toddler did not even glance up as Yusuke slammed his letter unto his desk. Instead he sat and continued to read the letter he held in his hand. When he finished he looked up at the four in front of him.

"I am sorry for your loses," he began, "and I'm afraid there is no way to save them unless you win this tournament."

Hiei snorted, "So where is is?"

"On a remote island that Baku-Madoushi created."

"Is there any information on Baku-Madoushi?" Kurama asked.

"Unfortunately we only know that it's a demon that runs this tournament. No other information is available."

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes, "So how do we get to this island?"

"Well there is a boat dock near Kurama's home that is taking tournament participants. But first you need at least one more fighter," Koenma explained.

"Okay let's go and get the old hag first then we'll head for the docks," Yusuke said as he began to make his was towards the door.

"Not so fast Yusuke," the toddler called, "Genkai will not be fighting in this tournament. I sent Botan to go and find your final fighter."

Hiei glared at the small deity, "So who is it?"

"A cat demon. She is both powerful and strong so you don't need to worry about her slowing you down any," Koenma clarified just as Botan walked through the door, "Ah Botan! Did you find her?"

"Yes sir she is standing just outside the door," Botan replied cheerfully.

"Good bring her in."

Botan went to the door and brought in the fighter. All four Spirit Detectives stood in shock as the masked female approached. She was beautiful and mystical with a cloud of mystery in her emerald eyes. She had long raven hair to go with black cat ears and a tail. She wore a white tube top that revealed her stomach and a skirt with slits that travelled past her thighs. She also wore a gold leg brace upon either leg, a gold armband upon either arm, and a gold wrist guard upon either wrist. The mask she wore was a Yin Yang style mask that covered the top half of her face.

"You can call me Sasha," she said with a smile.

"She will be your last fighter. Now head to the pier before the boat leaves without you. I know this was rushed but you need to get to that tournament as soon as possible. Now go!" Koenma said as he watched Botan escort them out. 'With the lives of your loved ones at stack, will you fight to your fullest potential?'

* * *

"Okay here's the pier. Good luck you guys! Oh and here are your weapons Sasha. Bye!" Botan called as she flew off.

Yusuke turned to the boat, "Here we go again. Ya know I'm getting really sick of these tournaments."

"I know what ya mean Urameshi. I just want them to leave us alone for awhile," Kuwabara added.

Hiei smirked, "What's the matter? Afraid they'll kill you this time?"

"Shut up shorty! I'll have you know that I've gotten a lot stronger!"

"So you're strong enough to kill a mouse now?"

"Alright that's it!" Kuwabara cried as he "attempted" to catch the fire demon. Kurama on the other hand was to busy looking at the bow upon Sasha's back. He was sure that he'd seen it before but he couldn't quite remember where. Setting the thought aside he boarded the boat with the others.

* * *

When they arrived at the island they found demons and humans milling around everywhere they looked. Silently they headed to where they would be staying and found that it was a large estate styled to fit their needs and their needs alone. Finding their rooms they found that each room was formed to fit their individual personalities. Minutes later they joined in the main room and agreed to separate to explore the island.

Yusuke wandered around the small town and found a resturant. Entering into it he found a seat and waited to be served. Once he ordered he sat and studied the people in the room. Everyone was boring except for one man who sat at the bar. This had to be the tenth bottle of sake that the guy had downed. Curious, Yusuke decided to go over and talk to the guy.

"Hey there old man!"

"Respect your elders young man. They know far more than you do."

"Whatever. Anyways the name's Yusuke what's yours?"

"You can call me Jack or Mario. Which ever you prefer," he mumbled drousily.

Yusuke watched the man carefully as he blinked sleep from his eyes. Then the Jack turned to face Yusuke.

"Boy I want to give you one piece of advice before I sleep so listen carefully. Keep those you love close to you and never betray them." And with that the man collapsed into sleep.

Yusuke sat there blinking before he headed out the door to head back to the estate. Maybe there would be something interesting there. Back at the resturant, the waitress tried to find where her costumer had gone without his order.

* * *

That night all of the teams headed to the stadium for the opening ceremony. Inside a giant crowd was gathered to view the battles. The fighters all waited around the platform as suddenly a door opened and five demons walked through. When they reached the platform all five climbed onto it as the one female stepped forward. She raised her arms out removing the cloak she wore to reveal herself to be an ice demon. The crowd went wild as her image was cast upon the larger screens until she silenced them with a wave of her hand.

"Welcome guests and fighters to the Tsuyosa Tournament! I am Baku-Madoushi, your tournament founder and what an honor it is to be your hostess," she began, "Behind me stands the committee that will judge you fighters. There are two judges that you will meet once the fighting begins so I'm afraid you'll have to wait until then.

"The rules are simple. The one standing last is the winner if the opponent does not rise after a five count. If you are out of the ring for more that a ten count you lose the match. Captains will decide the terms of the fight before the judge declares the match. For any other rules there is a posted set of rules at the estates where you are staying.

"Now that we have that boring part out of the way what do say we get this tournament rolling?" a loud cheer sounded around her, "That's what I thought. So as of this moment the tournament has now officially begun. First thing tomorrow morning the fighting will begin starting with Team Oni-Mahou and Team Urameshi! Get here early fighters because if you arrive late then you are forbidden from fighting. Now every go and get some rest. Oh and don't worry about paying for anything. All of that is on me!"

* * *

Next Time:

Hello! It's Yusuke here and it looks like we're the first ones to fight. But just what kind of tricks does Team Oni-Mahou have up it's sleeves? Find out next time in The First Round: Team Oni-Mahou.


	3. The First Round

The First Round: Team Oni-Mahou 

"Hey Urameshi! Get up the fight starts is half an hour and we still have to get over to the arena."

"I'm behind you Kuwabara," Yusuke smirked.

Kuwabara turned to face his friend with a look of surprise on his face, "How did you get over there? I thought you'd be in your room."

"Well I decided to have something to eat and then train before we went to fight. So what are you waiting for? We only have a half an hour before the fight," and with that said Yusuke walked down the stairs to join the others.

When they arrived at the arena, they were led to a door where they would enter. Once their team was announced the doors opened revealing the arena filled with blood-thirsty demons. Standing on the platform was none other than the kitsune, Koto. Once the Urameshi Team was on their side of the platform Koto raised her arm and pointed to the other door.

"And now their opponents, Team Oni-Mahou!"

The doors opened to reveal three women and two men. The two men suddenly stopped in their tracks before running up to one of the women and whispering something in her ear. She nodded and continued walking. When they were on their respective side Koto raised her microphone to her lips once more.

"Will the team leaders please step into the ring to discuss the terms of this fight!"

Yusuke quickly was up on the platform followed closely by one of the three women. She had shoulder length black hair with blue and green highlights and grey eyes. Her entire outfit was black finished by a black trench coat and venomous red goggles upon her forehead. When the two of the met in the center she began before Yusuke could even open his mouth.

"Alright listen first of all Tsuki and Hi are going to fight your little cat demon over there. Other than that I don't really care who fights who. Is that alright with you?"

"That's fine by me."

"Well that's settled. Koto, Kagomura is going to be the first to fight," she then turned and walked away allowing the wolf demon to come forward. She appeared to be expecting something to come and kill her at any second. Her long blue hair quivered making her black highlights flow like waves. She stood there and waited for her opponent.

Yusuke walked over to his team. Looking at all of them he couldn't decide who should go first. Gazing at them one by one he turned to Hiei and found that he wasn't there. Searching for him he found that Hiei was up on the platform walking towards the nervous demon. Hiei finished his approach with his hands still in his pockets and waited.

"Okay the first match will be Kagomura versus Hiei. Fight!"

Kagomura watched the fire demon before her cautiously with her blue and green eyes. She quickly adjusted her black fighter's robes to see if all of her blades were still in place before attacking.

"Bubble Blast!" All around her body appeared harmless bubbles that Hiei looked at with amusement. He smirked as the bubbles quickly floated towards him. If this was the best that this demon could do then it would be an easy win. He stood and waited for the bubbles. Once they were close enough, he brought out his sword and sliced through the bubbles flying at his face. However his smirk vanished quickly as he covered his mouth and fell to his knee coughing.

While Hiei was down from the poison, Kagomura cried out another attack, "Water Wolf's Circle!" Around twenty water wolves appeared and race towards Hiei. With a speed that no one could follow, the wolves surrouned him and crashed in a huge wave. When the water cleared, Hiei was nowhere to be found.

"Uhh I guess since opponent died, Kagomura is declared by default the-," Koto began.

"I'm not dead yet."

Koto turned and found Hiei standing right behind her. Quickly she corrected herself as Hiei slowly walked over to Kagomura. He was annoyed that she had almost hit him with that water and now she was going to pay. When he was just in front her her drew his sword and sliced only to find that his blade had been stopped by a Dryad's staff. Growling in frustration he withdrew still holding his sword in front of him. Faster than anyone had ever seen him move, Hiei ran towards her and sliced her twice. Then he stood back and waited.

Kagomura managed to stay standing. Her nervousness ended as her eyes filled with anger. "Watery Sleep!" she hissed.

A huge blast of water smashed into Hiei. When it subsided he lay in a coffin of water trying to get out. Slowly his eyes began to droop and he faded into sleep. Once he was asleep the coffin hardened leaving him lying upon the ground.

Koto stood in silence before beginning her countdown, "1...2...3...4...5! Kagomura is the winner of this round since her opponent failed to rise in time!"

The crowd went wild as Kagomura stumbled off the platform and collasped once she reached the wall. Her team mates meerly watched as Kuwabara came and dragged the coffin away. When he was off the platform the final woman moved up to fight. Her crimson eyes glowed with anticipation as she brushed her midnight blue hair out of her face. She wore black pants with a sliver stripe down one side, a black band upon her wrist, and a dark blue tank top. Finally she carried a chain sickle on one hip. When she reached the middle she stood with her arms behind her back and her head down.

"Team Urameshi will you please choose your fighter," Koto cried.

Yusuke glanced down at Hiei then at Kurama, "Get him loose. This fight is mine. I've got some pent up energy I need to get out of my system."

Yusuke lept onto the platform and glared at Koto. He hated these fights. His friends always got hurt while there was nothing he could do. He waited until Koto called out the fight and then moved into a fighting stance.

"Arashi versus Yusuke Urameshi! Fight!"

* * *

Next Time:

Hey Kuwabara here and from the looks of it, the shrimp isn't going to be fighting anymore this round. Now Urameshi is up next against this girl named Arashi and from the looks of it he's going to have more problems then he realized. Check in next time in The Makai Assassin.


	4. The Makai Assassin

The Makai Assassin 

Yusuke lept onto the platform and glared at Koto. He hated these fights. His friends always got hurt while there was nothing he could do. He waited until Koto called out the fight and then moved into a fighting stance.

"Arashi versus Yusuke Urameshi! Fight!"

Arashi stood and waited for Yusuke to attack. Seeing the opportunity, Yusuke ran forward and threw several punches and kicks at Arashi, all of which she blocked with one hand. Jumping back he found that he hadn't even moved her from where she stood. Growling he formed his hand into a gun.

"Spirit Gun!" he screamed as the blue energy flew towards his opponent.

"Hey Urameshi! Don't hurt her! She's a girl!" Kuwabara cried as Arashi dodged the attack and looked at him. Then she smiled.

"Yusuke your friend is pathetic," she said.

Yusuke glared at her, "I know."

"Now shall we continue with our fight?" she asked.

"By all means."

She smiled shyly, "Glad to hear it. Now I think I've stalled long enough, let's get started."

Faster than Yusuke could follow, she ran towards him crackling with energy. She threw punch after punch at him and he soon found that he could only defend himself. Eventually she backed off and jumped back grabbing her chain sickle. Swiftly she threw it out and grabbed his neck with the chain.

"I must say you are skilled Yusuke," Arashi stated, "But when you're frustrated you loose all concentration which in turn slows you down to your minimum. You have to clear your mind before you begin a fight."

Yusuke dragged enough air to choke out, "Yeah? Who told ya that one?"

"I learned it myself when I became an assassin."

"A...what?"

"I am the best assassin in all of Makai. I hate to brag but I am so good that it is a privledge for you to see me and still be alive."

Yusuke snorted, "Death threats don't ...scare me. I've already died twice...it really ...isn't all that ...bad."

"Twice?"

"Yeah twice," Yusuke gasped, "Ya know...I'm getting really sick of this thing. Wanna take it off me?"

Arashi rolled her eyes, "No not really because that would leave you free to attack."

"Why are you worried? I thought...I wasn't good...enough."

"You can never be too careful."

"Okay glad to hear it. Now...if you don't...mind, I'm going...to get this off...my neck. Spirit Gun!" he managed as he pointed his finger at the chain snapping it in two. When he was freed he swallowed as much air as he could in one breath before looking at Arashi who was inspecting her broken weapon.

She glanced up, "You know that wasn't very nice."

"Oh bite me! Shot Gun!"

"Chaos of Lightning!" she cried as a shield of lightning fell in front of her. All of the reiki bullets flew back at Yusuke forcing him to dodge his own attack.

"Water Dragon!" A huge dragon appeared around her consisting of water and lightning. Quickly it moved towards Yusuke as he moved out of it's way. "It's no use. You can't dodge it forever. It will continue to follow you until it catches you."

"Well then I guess I'll have to try and get a few punches in while I'm still alive," Yusuke yelled as he suddenly moved faster than he had before. Quickly he landed a few punches on her before jumping high into the air revealing the dragon before her. She screamed as she raised her arms in a vain attempt to save herself before the dragon plowed into her sending her flying off the platform and into the stands. She struggled to rise but found that no matter how hard she tried, nothing would co-operate.

Koto stood from where she'd fallen in order to get out of the dragon's way just as Yusuke landed in the center of the platform, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Looks like Yusuke Urameshi wins this round leaving the teams tied one to one! Fighters please send up your next opponent!"

The leader of Team Oni-Mahou came forward, "Koto I'll go next."

"Not a problem."

"Oh and I'm bored so I'd like to issue a challenge."

Koto blinked in confusion, "A challenge?"

"Yes, I challenge Kurama to a fight. Not because of a grudge or anything like that I just think he's a pretty boy and so I'd like to see if he's up to the challenge."

"Very well, Kurama of Team Urameshi, do you except her challenge?"

* * *

Next Time:

Hey it's Yusuke and Mitchel, the leader of Team Oni-Mahou, has issued a challenge to Kurama to relieve her boredom. What is this strange girl up to? Find out on Kurama's Decision.


	5. Kurama's Decision

Kurama's Decision 

"Oh and I'm bored so I'd like to issue a challenge."

Koto blinked in confusion, "A challenge?"

"Yes, I challenge Kurama to a fight. Not because of a grudge or anything like that I just think he's a pretty boy and so I'd like to see if he's up to the challenge."

"Very well, Kurama of Team Urameshi, do you except her challenge?"

Kurama looked up from his work on freeing Hiei. This was completely unexpected. He didn't even know who this girl was much less why she would want to fight him. Confused he glanced over at Sasha.

"Get him free," he told her before turning to Koto, "I will except her challenge."

Koto turned to the crowd, "And it's decided! The next match will be Mitchel versus Kurama!"

The crowd roared as Mitchel took a deep bow towards Kurama as he walked towards the center of the platform. He meerly nodded his head as he waited for Koto to start the fight.

"And fight!"

Mitchel instantly took out several ninja stars and threw them towards Kurama to test his reflexes. When he dodged them all, she took out two wooden nunchakus with chains attached to them and began swinging them towards his face. Judging just by the look upon Kurama's face, he was having no problem dodging the attacks. Suddenly she stopped and put her weapons away.

Mitchel smirked, "Well you have great reflexes. Now let's see how you can think on your feet."

The arena began to grow very cold as snow fell softly to the ground. The winds began to pick up causing a blizzard making everyone in the arena blind to what was happening below. Kurama did his best to find his opponent but in the biting cold he found that the best he could do was to try and keep warm. To his left he felt the wind pick up. Turning he discovered that he was right next to the beginnings of a tornado.

* * *

Yusuke tried to see through the snow that blew everywhere and found that he couldn't even see his own hand in front of his face. Feeling around him, he eventually found a small foot. Feeling further he discovered that it was Hiei with Kuwabara and Sasha clinging onto him in a desparate attempt to stay warm. If this fight didn't end soon then everyone was going to die.

* * *

Kurama had anchored himself to the platform with his plants and was now shivering uncontrollably as he searched for Mitchel. It was becoming useless rather quickly and so he focused on just staying warm. Silently he retreated into the far reaches of his mind.

'Come now, you can't be telling me you're giving up?' a deep voice taunted.

Kurama glared at the kitsune, 'I can't help it. I too cold to move.'

'So you'll just give up?'

'Do you see any other option?'

'Actually I do know a way that you could win this.'

* * *

Mitchel stood and watched Kurama shiver. Very soon he would collapse and she would win. Smiling she moved her goggles back onto her forehead and began to dance in the swirling snow around her. She would be the winner and her team would advance. Of course she'd have to make sure that Kagomura and Arashi were in fighting condition first but that wasn't a problem. She was so destracted she never noticed the vines that crawled under the snow to cover the platform.

* * *

Kurama smiled once he found that the platform was covered. Touching the plants gently he listened to them as they told him where she was. He channeled his energy into the plants to knock her clear off of the platform into the stands causing the wind and snow to vanish.

Mitchel cleared her head as she used the wind to carry her back to the fight. This fox had finally pushed her too far. Growling she dug deep into her power to finish him off for good.

"Final Att-," she stopped as a sudden pain flashed through her body. Looking down she discovered she had been stabbed through the back with one of the vines still on the platform. Slowly she returned her gaze to Kurama, "Well pretty boy, you are a better fighter than I thought. What a horrible error on my part. Thanks for excepting my challenge." And with that she collapsed as death claimed her.

Kurama still cold returned his seeds back to their rightful places and stumbled away as he was declared the winner. Shacking uncontrollably, he fell into the arms of Sasha and Yusuke as they brought him over to Hiei to warm him up. Once that was done Sasha turned away from the unconcious kitsune to the last two fighters. Silently she rose and met them in the middle of the platform. She knew what they wanted.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Hiei and we now get to see what kind of skill this neko has. But then Tsuki and Hi bring both the sun and the moon into the sky for power. How can she defeat fighters who are unstopable as long as their skin is exposed to the moon or sun? Find out on Tsuki and Hi: Fighters for Youko.


	6. Tsuki and Hi: Fighters for Youko

Tsuki and Hi: Fighters for Youko 

...Sasha turned away from the unconcious kitsune to the last two fighters. Silently she rose and met them in the middle of the platform. She knew what they wanted.

The tanned man looked over at Koto, "Hey can we make this fight count double? I mean that way if Tsuki and I win then there won't be a tie."

"That's fine if Sasha will agree to those terms," Koto responded, "Sasha?"

"That sounds just fine to me."

"Great and now the final match of the first round will be Tsuki and Hi of Team Oni-Mahou versus Sasha of Team Urameshi. Fighters are you ready?"

Hi smiled brightly, "Tsuki and I are ready."

Sasha nodded her head in agreement, "As am I."

"Great! Then let the last round begin! Fight!," and Koto stepped out of the way.

Tsuki raised his pale arms into the air, "Lunar Appearance!" Immediately the sun vanished and was replaced by the full moon.

"High Noon!" Hi cried next causing the the sun to appear alongside the moon. Both of the demons smiled wickedly at Sasha as she meerly glanced up at the sky. When she looked down, she sighed dodging the first round of ki blasts from the two fighters.

* * *

Yusuke watched the fight with Kuwabara at his side. Looking up at the sky, he tried to figure out why the fighters had brought both of these celestial bodies into the air. Frowning he glanced over at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara narrowed his eyes at the two fighters, "Urameshi, those guys are using the sun and moon for their power."

"What?!"

"Well the one with the tan skin, I think his name is Hi, was already really strong while just the sun was floating above us and his power decreased when Tsuki replaced the sun with the moon. On the other hand, Tsuki had no power while only the sun was out and gained a lot of strength when he brought the moon out," Kuwabara paused, "I think as long as the sun touches Hi and the moon touches Tsuki, their unstopable."

"Great, so how is Sasha supposed to defeat them?"

* * *

Sasha gritted her teeth as one of the ki blasts grazed her arm. Hi grinned like a maniac as Tsuki smirked. They were both a little too happy about her getting hit and it just hightened their determination. Growling under her breath she glared at the solar and lunar demons.

Hi suddenly spoke up, "Ya know, we wouldn't be doing this if you hadn't have double-crossed Youko like that."

"I did it for his own protection," Sasha hissed, "It was for his own good."

"So where'd you hide the bow?" Tsuki snarled at her.

"I didn't hide it anywhere. I took it so he wouldn't get caught."

Hi snorted, "If you expect us to believe that then you have another thing coming. You double-crossed our leader all those years ago which eventually led him to be careless. That of course led him to his death! So it's all your fault that he died! And now that he is gone, you are the Most Wanted Thief in all of Makai. I bet you wanted that title all along so you tricked him and hurt him just for your own selfish reasons!"

Sasha's eyes suddenly grew extremely cold, "That is not true! Don't you ever accuse me of that. I did what I had to in order to protect him and you. If you can't except that then it's not my problem. But I am warning you now that you choose a fight that you have no chance of winning."

"Oh cut it out and fight mangy cat!" Tsuki screamed as he threw another giant blast at her. The beam moved at her so fast that she could tell she wouldn't be able to dodge it so she braced herself and brought her arms in front of her face.

The moon attack quickly desolved to reveal one angry cat demon. She leaned her head back and let out a loud shriek before turning to glare at her opponents. Slowly the mask upon her face cracked without breaking. Spitting a little bit of blood from her mouth she brought her arms straight out in front of her.

"Devil's Rampage!" she screamed as an ugly shadow crawled out of her shadow. It then slowly made it's way towards the former theives and wrapped itself around their bodies hiding their skin from the sun and moon while at the same time draining them of their energy.

"Heaven's Cry!" A sudden light flashed in the arena. When it subsided the audience discovered that the two remaining members of Team Oni-Mahou stood paralyzed for a moment before both of them collapsed to the ground. Koto stood astonished.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Sasha growled.

"Oh right. 1...2...3...4...5! And the winner is Sasha giving Team Urameshi the win of Round One!" Koto cried.

Sasha spat more blood from her mouth, "Great, now get those two checked out. They're unconcious, not dead." And with that Sasha walked off the platform and helped her team get Kurama back to their estate.

* * *

Next Time:

It's the Great Kuwabara and Sasha is a lot stronger than she looks not to mention what secrets she could be hiding. But that is not our problem. The problem is that Kurama seems to have gone into a coma and we can't seem to wake him up. It's three days since our fight with Team Oni-Mahou and now we have to fight Team Kage. Will Kurama wake up in time? Find out of Wake Up Kurama!


	7. Wake Up Kurama!

Wake Up Kurama!

"Well how is he?" Yusuke asked the healer as she left the comatose Kurama in his room.

She raised her head slowly, "He has the possibility of waking in time for the fight but I wouldn't count on it."

"But he's been asleep for three days!"

"I'm sorry but there's nothing more that I can do for him," the flustered healer said as she walked herself to the door.

"This is just great!" Yusuke moaned, "We're going to be down two fighters because someone has to stay behind in case he wakes up. Now what are we going to do? The fight is later this afternoon!"

Hiei watched Yusuke carefully, "We should stay here until the last possible moment in case he awakens. If he still isn't awake then three of us will go and one of us will stay."

Yusuke raised his head, "Alright so who are we going to leave behind?"

"I'll stay," Sasha offered, "This is more of your fight than mine so go out there and win. I will make sure that Kurama is alright."

"Okay so apparently we wait three hours and then we head out," Yusuke concluded, "and while I'm waiting, I'm going to get some sleep. All this worrying about Kurama has made me tired."

Kuwabara stood to walk to his own room, "I think I'll do the same. What about you shorty?"

"Hn," Hiei snorted, "I don't tire like you humans do."

"Whatever," Kuwabara said with a yawn.

"See ya in three hours," Yusuke called.

Three hours later they were all gathered at the foot of the stairs waiting for Sasha to come down with news about Kurama. It was nerve racking to just stand there and Yusuke was about ready to go up and find her. Finally she appeared at the top of the stairs, without Kurama. She sighed and shook her head.

Yusuke's shoulder's dropped, "Okay then that means that it's just us you guys."

As soon as the three men had left, Sasha returned to Kurama's room. There was something about that ice attack that had completely drained him of his strength. Laying a hand upon his forehead she dove into his mind to see if she could discover what was keeping unconcious.

Once inside his mind she found that his spirit was still hiding somewhere to protect him from attacks. Wandering around aimlessly she saw a flash of silver and red to her right. Cautioniously she wandered in that direction to see what was happening.

'You have to wake up!' a deep voice boomed.

'I can't!' a softer voice whispered, 'I've tried.'

'Then try again.'

'I have!'

'Then accept me.'

'No I can't. I swore I wouldn't.'

'Forget your stupid promise!'

'No! I can't. I am not you. I am Shuichii Minamono not Kurama!'

'You are one in the same. You are both Shuichii Minamono _and_ Kurama.'

'Not anymore! I refuse!'

'One day you'll learn to except it.'

'Never.'

'Well I will help you anyways pathetic being! With out my help you would surely be in this coma for longer. Now I'm sick of fighting with you so leave!' And the next thing Sasha knew, she was back in reality and Kurama was gazing up at her masked face with curious eyes.

"Sasha," he whispered.

"Yes."

"Where are the others?"

She sighed, "They left to fight Team Kage."

"How long have I been like this?"

"Three days."

"I have to help the others."

Sasha now glared at him, "Next time. Right now you are going to regain your strength and that's final."

"Yes ma'am," Kurama muttered as he drifted off into a normal sleep.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Hiei and the baka is the up first to fight Team Kage. However he is put up against a girl by accident. Now the baka is going to have to put aside his code in order to defeat this girl with dignity. But can he do it? Find out in The Child Reim.


	8. The Child Reim

The Child Reim

Koto stood in the center of the platform, "Welcome to the next round of the Tsuyosa Tournament! In this round it will me Team Urameshi versus Team Kage!"

The crowd went wild once Team Kage was announced. It was clear who was the favored team two of the fighters took steep bowes and basked in the light of the audience. When Koto called up the team leaders, one of the two wild fighters stepped forward. She gave a deep bow to Yusuke before looking towards Koto.

"Leaders decide the terms of the fights."

Yusuke looked at the strange girl before him, "Umm your choice."

"Okay that sounds like fun!" she giggled, "Alright let's see here, ummm, oh I've got it!"

"Well?" Yusuke asked.

"Random draw! You know the one with the short stick has to fight! Like it?" she laughed.

Yusuke just stared at her, "Uhh sounds good to me."

"Great! Here are your sticks! Now let's have some fun!" she cried as she ran to her team mates.

Yusuke walked to Kuwabara and Hiei. From the sticks in his hand he drew a long stick. Next Hiei drew and also received a long stick. Finally Kuwabara came up and pulled the short stick. Frowning he lept onto the platform and waited. Finally one of the fighters came forward skipping and Kuwabara watched in shock. His opponent was a girl!

"Wait Urameshi! You fight her! I can't fight a girl, it goes against my code!"

Yusuke smirked, "And who's problem would that be? You are going to fight."

"But-," Kuwabara stuttered.

"So the baka is scared to fight a girl?" Hiei asked with amusement.

Yusuke grinned, "Yeah something about a stupid code."

"I'm not scared!"

"Then fight!"

"Fine I will!" And Kuwabara turned to face his opponent. She just kept smiling, her red eyes twinkling. Her dark brown ponytail fell to her mid-back and every so often her red bangs would fall in front of her eyes. Her shirt was blood red with one long sleeve and one short to go with her black jeans that supported a few chains. Black high tops covered her feet and she wore fingerless gloves that extended to her elbows. Finally across her back was a large glaive. In Kuwabara's mind, she hand to have powers over fire.

"The first fight will be Reim versus Kuwabara. Ready? Fight!"

"Yay!" Reim squeeled as she drew her sword. Swiftly she attacked Kuwabara.

"Spirit Sword!" Kuwabara cried as he matched her sword skill blow for blow. Eventually Reim grew tired of this and sheathed her sword pouting.

"You're not trying!" she whimpered, "It's no fun if you don't try!"

"But you're a girl!"

"And you're a guy, what's your point?" she asked confused, wrinkling her nose.

Kuwabara blinked. He'd never thought of it that way before. Maybe it would be more interesting if he tried while fighting a girl. Smiling, he brought out another sword to match his other one. Now the fight could actually begin.

"See? Isn't that better?" Reim giggled.

Kuwabara smirked, "You're going to regret telling me that."

"Oh well that will be my problem. Now let's fight. Ice Blades!"

Kuwabara watched as spinning disks of ice appeared around him. So her power wasn't over fire, in fact it was the opposite, it was ice. Kuwabara narrowed his eyes as the disks flew back a little before rushing towards him. Quickly he used his swords to defend himself from the onslaught and then turned to face his opponent. She stood there with a frown on her face as she summoned ice from the ground to come and run him through, he defended against that attack too.

Reim pouted, "That's not fair! You can't do that! Free-." She was cut off suddenly by a spirit sword through her stomach. Glancing down, her eyes were full of disbelief. She raised her head to look at him as she fell to her knees and titled backwards off the platform.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! And Kuwabara's the winner of this fight!"

Off the platform Reim looked up at Kuwabara with a large smile, "Thanks. I always wanted to be defeated like that." And Reim closed her eyes falling unconscious.

Kuwabara smiled as he realized that maybe fighting girls wasn't so bad but frowned when he saw how hurt she was. Returning to his team he drew the short stick again and returned to the platform to face his new opponent.

His opponent had a long maroon ponytail and hazel eyes. He wore a black shirt with flames and black jeans supporting a dragon on one leg. He wore a gold ear suff and earring with a chain connecting them. His eyes were full of anger. He glared at Kuwabara as Koto shouted out the next fight.

"The next fight will be Shuichii versus Kuwabara!"

* * *

Next Time:

Yusuke here and the idiot is up to fight once more. This time however he is up against Reim's partner. Now not only is this guy holding a grudge but he's just much stronger than Kuwabara. So that leads to me fighting the overly happy leader of Team Kage, Naomi. Will my sanity survive? Find out on The Team Leaders.

* * *

Hey this is Neko. I decided to adjust this chapter a little since it was brought to my attention that I had Kuwabara slightly OOC. Thanks for the advice! Til we meet again! Bye!


	9. The Team Leaders

The Team Leaders 

Kuwabara smiled as he realized that maybe fighting girls wasn't so bad. Returning to his team he drew the short stick again and returned to the platform to face his new opponent.

His opponent had a long maroon ponytail and hazel eyes. He wore a black shirt with flames and black jeans supporting a dragon on one leg. He wore a gold ear suff and earring with a chain connecting them. His eyes were full of saddness.

"The next fight will be Shuichii versus Kuwabara!" Koto cried with excitement, "Begin!"

Shuichii glared at Kuwabara furiously. Reim was his partner and this blundering olf had hurt her badly. Revenge against this idiot would be sweet upon his lips, there was no doubt about that. Slowly he grabbed a deck of cards from inside his shirt and drew five. Still taking his time, he put the five cards in one of his hands and spread them to reveal that they were blank on both sides. Finally he threw all five towards Kuwabara as he called out, "Exploding Ace!"

Kuwabara watched the five cards fly towards him as he called upon his sword. This would be an easy fight, he thought as he sliced all five cards. Grinning he turned to Shuichii to find five more cards flying at him. One by one they sliced his skin, exploding as they came in contact with his body. Screaming in pain, Kuwabara stumbled losing his sword.

Shuichii smirked in triumph calling upon tiny bombs that eventually filled his hand. Quickly he threw the handful of bombs at the weak human before him causing more screams. Shuichii now smiled as his called upon one more attack. His revenge was complete.

"Grenades." All over the ring bombs appeared, avoiding Koto and Shuichii. One by one they began to shake until suddenly all of them exploded as one leaving Kuwabara lying upon his face bleeding.

Koto stood in horror as she brought the mike to her lips, "1...2...3...4...5! And Shuichii is the winner since his opponent failed to rise to his feet in time."

Yusuke quickly made the draw with Hiei and found that he got the short stick. Furiously he dragged his friend off the platform before returning to find the bubbly leader there. She giggled as she did a turn on her feet dancing as she waited making her baggy black pants fly around.

When she finally stood in one place, she adjusted her fish net top so that it fit more comfortably over the pink bikini top underneath. Finishing she removed her backpack from her shoulder and bowed before Yusuke giving him a better look at the tatoo of a shooting star in the center of her forehead. After what seemed like hours, Koto finally announced the fight.

"Round three will be Yusuke, the leader of Team Urameshi, versus Naomi, the leader of Team Kage! Begin!"

Yusuke was too angry to wait and to he attacked with a fury of punches. After realizing that none of his hits were landing, Yusuke ran at Naomi focusing his energy into his fist.

"Shotgun!"

Naomi laughed at the bullets that flew towards her. Just before they smashed into her body, she jumped high into the air flipping right over them and Yusuke. When she landed she turned quickly and kicked him in the center of his back sending him flying forward. Catching himself, he turned to face her. Racing at her faster then he'd ever moved before, he brought back his fist only to stop as he found himself blinded in a snow storm. Blinking, he tried to find out where she had gone.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he threw a punch towards the finger finding nothing. Yusuke looked about him confused as he thought of Keiko. He felt another tap and threw another punch.

'Keiko,' another punch, 'what's so great about me? How could you possibly love someone like me?'

Another tap, another useless punch, 'I'm such a horrible guy. I'm a bully, a tough-guy. So why me? Please tell me Keiko because I know that I don't deserve you. What is it about me that you love?'

Somewhere in the wind Yusuke heard the distant cry of, "Night Ally!"

Stopping his attacks on the taps on his shoulders he turned to face the new onslaught and discovered he still could see nothing. Before he realized what was happening a shadow flew in his face throwing him about. Bringing his foot out, Yusuke watched as his foot meerly flew through the body of his opponent causing no damage to it. Growling Yusuke got up.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Hiei and Yusuke is fighting a lost cause as he fights blind. With his mind filled with thoughts of revenge for his injured friend, there is no way he can think clearly. Now this girl is beating him to a pulp with a shadow as she stands by watching. Does Yusuke even have a chance of winning? Find out on Naomi's Kinetic Strength.


	10. Naomi's Kinetic Strength

Naomi's Kinetic Strength 

Somewhere in the wind Yusuke heard the distant cry of, "Night Ally!"

Stopping his attacks on the taps on his shoulders he turned to face the new onslaught and discovered he still could see nothing. Before he realized what was happening a shadow flew in his face throwing him about. Bringing his foot out, Yusuke watched as his foot meerly flew through the body of his opponent causing no damage to it. Growling Yusuke got up.

Naomi's laughter was heard all around as Yusuke fought the shadow. He couldn't even defend himself as the shadow meerly went past all of his defenses to attack him directly. There was no way he was going to win against a shadow, he'd have to find Naomi in the snow before he was attacked again. Groaning softly he moved forward.

"Keiko," he whispered, "why am I thinking about you? Man this cold is really starting to get to me."

A voice behind him suddenly asked, "Who's Keiko? Is she your girlfriend or something?"

"Why do you care Naomi?"

"Because I heard you say her name and I got curious," Naomi responded as she ended the storm to allow Yusuke to see that she was standing directly in front of him. She had a slight frown on her face although she still had the twinkle in her eyes, "So who is she?"

"That's none of your business," Yusuke spat.

Naomi grinned, "Well be that way! If you don't want to tell me then it's not my problem. So let's here, I don't feel like losing so I'm going to finish this fight, okay?"

"Actually I'd prefer it if you didn't," Yusuke growled into her face so she couldn't see his hand.

"Well gosh! You don't have to get all huffy about it!"

"Whatever," Yusuke smirked, "Spirit Gun!"

The reiki sent Naomi flying into the stands where she sat motionless for a couple of seconds before glaring at Yusuke. Standing quickly, she lept back into the ring just as Koto cried, "Eight!" With an evil smirk on her face, Naomi put her hands on her hips.

"You shouldn't have done that," she laughed, "Now I'm really angry and you won't like me when I'm angry."

Yusuke glared at her, "Oh just shut up and fight!"

"Fine but you're not going to like my Kinetic Strength," Naomi warned as energy wrapped around her body. It glowed and crackled as it circled around her pulsating with her anger. "You're going to regret getting me angry."

Using her mind, she suddenly sent Yusuke flying into the wall behind him. For a full four counts she held him there before bringing him back into the ring. Flinging him into the air, she would suddenly let go of his body sending him hurtling towards the ground only to catch him just before he hit the ground. Sending him up into the air again, she followed and began to beat him senseless as he fell. He was just like a doll under her control.

* * *

Hiei watched from the sidelines as Naomi contiued to beat Yusuke. What she was doing was cruel and while he was not one of mercy, this was beyond even him. Yusuke had no chance to fight back and at the rate she was going, he wouldn't even be conscious for much longer.

But this is not what disgusted him the most. No that spot was given to these demons in the crowd who lived off of watching this bloodshed. They sat there risking their lives just to watch these fighters hurt and kill each other. Hiei turned back to the fight to see how far Naomi was willing to go.

* * *

Yusuke could no longer feel the blows that were delivered to his numb body. He couldn't fight back or defend himself as long as this power held him and while he was not one for begging, he was ready to do even that to stop the torture. Glancing down at the ground below him, he wished he could land and stay there without returning to the air. Groaning, he felt the darkness begin to take hold.

Naomi continued until she discovered that her victim had finally fallen unconscious. Smiling she gave him three more hits before lowering him slowly to the ground outside the with his team. Her opponent had been to destracted going into this fight leaving him vunerable and now he'd paid the price for it. She turned to Koto and waited.

"Yusuke you have to ten to return to the ring," Koto called, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! And Naomi is declared the winner since Yusuke failed to return to the ring in time!"

Naomi skipped off the ring to join her team mates for the next draw. She hoped that she could fight again but frowned when instead Dami was chosen. Dami opened her wings and flew to the center of the ring to meet Hiei there since he was the only one able to fight for Team Urameshi. From her hair to her clothes, she was gold with pale skin. She stood there just like a lady-in-waiting as she smiled at her opponent. She remembered Hiei, she remembered him well. Teasingly she stroked the katana at her side watching Hiei's reaction. Just as she expected, his eyes fell upon the sword. This was going to be a fun fight.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Kuwabara and I get to wake up in time to see Hiei start his fight with a bird demon by the name of Dami. From the looks of it, she uses her beauty to make herself seem less dangerous. However Hiei seems to know all of her tricks and he's not letting any of the get to him as he fight. But how does he know this? Find out on The Stolen Katana.


	11. The Stolen Katana

The Stolen Katana 

Naomi skipped off the ring to join her team mates for the next draw. She hoped that she could fight again but frowned when instead Dami was chosen. Dami opened her wings and flew to the center of the ring to meet Hiei there since he was the only one able to fight for Team Urameshi. From her hair to her clothes, she was gold with pale skin. She stood there just like a lady-in-waiting as she smiled at her opponent. She remembered Hiei, she remembered him well. Teasingly she stroked the katana at her side watching Hiei's reaction. Just as she expected, his eyes fell upon the sword. This was going to be a fun fight.

Hiei on the other hand glared at her as she stroked the sword. So she still had it after all of these years. She still had that sword that she'd stolen from him. Raising his eyes to meet hers he found that she was enjoying this. Unfortunately for her, he remembered all of her little tricks and none of them were going to work.

Koto glanced at each fighter as she raised her arm into the air, "Round four will be Hiei versus Dami! Ready? Fight!"

Dami instantly flew up into the air so she could hover far above the reach of the fire demon below. Once she was high enough, she began to brush her fingers through her hair as she waited for Hiei to attack her. Knowing him it would be an attack filled with flame and then she would win. Finally she saw that Hiei wasn't going to attack any time soon so she flew even higher before stopping and raising her arms towards the sky and then pointing them towards her opponent.

"Hell's Flame!" Fire rained down from the sky towards Hiei in a fury. She knew that the flames would have no effect on him but she was hoping to annoy him enough that he'd attack. Little did she realize that he was doing just that. His sword pierced through her left wing sending her straight down towards the ring with a colossal crash. Gingerly she rose to face him holding onto her injured wing.

"Yours destractions won't work this time Dami," Hiei smirked as he landed, "I remember every last one."

Dami frowned, "How is it you can still remember something like that? I stole your sword years ago!"

"Even if I told you your bird brain would never comprehend such details!"

Dami's eyes narrowed dangerously, "That's it! You are dead!"

Dami ran towards in Hiei's direction with her whip in her hand. She swung it with the skill of a master. But with each crack of the whip, Hiei vanished and appeared elsewhere. Shrieking like a hawk, she ran forward in rage.

Hiei drew his sword and sliced through the whip making it completely useless. Still moving forward, he also knocked away the katana at her waist and sliced through her other wing making one of her attacks completely useless. Once this task was done, he jumped back and sheathed his sword. Behind him, Kuwabara leaned against the wall watching the fight.

* * *

He'd awoken when Koto had announced the next fight. He'd watched the entire fight between this bird demon and Hiei. It was rare for Hiei to literally play with his victims like a cat toying around with a mouse before it kills the mouse. And now he had the bird demon defenseless and flightless.

* * *

"So Dami, what will you do now? You can't fly into the air for your strongest attack and as long as I don't use fire attacks your other defenses and attacks are useless. You are also weaponless and bleeding badly. So do you feel humiliated like I was that day you stole my sword? Do you?" Hiei asked.

"I do not feel humiliated jaganshi! It was your own stupid fault that you lost that sword, not mine. So tell me jaganshi, if I really did this to you then why are you of all people sinking to my level for revenge?" Dami taunted.

Hiei smirked, "So now you ask for my version of revenge? Well if that is what you wish then draw up that sword over there."

Once she had the sword in her possession, he attacked swiftly. He sliced her only five times before jumping onto her back forcing her to her knees. She knelt there for a second before collapsing in her own blood. Even after Hiei was declared the winner she lay there not moving with only her eyes open.

"Why am I...why am I still alive?" she said with pain.

"Because my version of revenge is to let you live with the scars of your own life, the scars you will have that will mare the beauty you hold so precious to you," Hiei told her as he waited for her team mates to get her off the platform. When they were finished he waited for his next opponent.

"Team Urameshi and Team Kage are currently tied and Hiei is the only fighter able to move into the final round! Team Kage please choose your next fighter!"

The team quickly drew sticks and their final fighter came forward. Her dark hair flowed around her face in the breeze as her emerald eyes gazed shyly upon Hiei. Her silver wolf tail twitched making her torn jeans twitch to give a better view of her knee high boots. She wore a black and white shirt over a fishnet shirt which she began to adjust nervously. Scattered everywhere was various Gothic jewelry. She smelled the air around her before glancing at Hiei once more.

"The final round shall be Tobaya versus Hiei!"

* * *

Next Time:

It's Hiei and I am currently fighting Tobaya of Team Kage. She is a skilled fighter for the shadows but she keeps making serious errors. When I finally enter into her mind to find out why I am shocked at what I find. What is this secret that she doesn't want me to know about? Find out on Tobaya's Secret.


	12. Tobaya's Secret

Tobaya's Secret 

The team quickly drew sticks and their final fighter came forward. Her dark hair flowed around her face in the breeze as her emerald eyes gazed shyly upon Hiei. Her silver wolf tail twitched making her torn jeans twitch to give a better view of her knee high boots. She wore a black and white shirt over a fishnet shirt which she began to adjust nervously. Scattered everywhere was various Gothic jewelry. She smelled the air around her before glancing at Hiei once more.

"The final round shall be Tobaya versus Hiei!"

Naomi frowned, "Shuichii, how much do you want to bet that we are going to lose this round for sure?"

"I'd bet my very soul on that," Shuichii replied.

"Oh this just sucks! Tobaya is never going to beat Hiei! She would rather lose!"

Shuichii nodded, "Yes it is quite unfair that she should be able to fight when she is just going to lose the round but it was you who set up the rules for this battle."

"Well I didn't know that we'd be good enough to easily knock out Yusuke and Kuwabara!" Naomi whined.

"You never think of that. I'm just curious to see how he will react to her fighting skills."

* * *

Koto glanced at both fighters before once more raising her arm, "Fighters, begin!"

Hiei instantly vanished and reappeared behind Tobaya. She followed his scent easily and drew a double-edged sword from her shadow to block his attack. With every attack of the sword, she parried never moving in to attack. After awhile Hiei backed off to look at her. She could hold her own against him if she tried that much was clear but something was holding her back from doing so.

He rushed at her again, faster than before, to see what she would do. Again with her sense of smell she followed him easily and yet she still refused to raise a hand against him. Frowning now, he attacked again and again only to receive the same results each time. She was holding herself back so that she was only strong enough to defend herself. Jumping back once more he sheathed his sword.

"Why won't you fight? Don't even try saying you're too weak because I can sense your power level. So why do you hold back?" Hiei asked her.

"I'm not in the mood but if you insist," she sighed, "Shadow Veil."

The entire platform became cloaked with darkness allowing no vision what-so-ever. Hiei meerly growled in frustration. This girl still wasn't trying. Tearing off his bandana he saw everything in the ring. The girl just sat there staring at him contently. She apparently couldn't tell that he could see her plain as day so he decided to act confused as his jagan eye searched the depths of her mind.

* * *

_The mists parted to reveal Tobaya in her own memories. In her own memories of watching him from a distance in Makai. From watching him just in the bushes as he fought. From watching him at both tournaments. From watching him as he trained. Just about every memory she held had him somewhere in it. She was still unconcious of him in her mind so he dug deeper and he began to hear her thoughts._

"_Hiei, I love you so much. But I can't tell you since you have stated yourself that you have no interest in a mate. If you did desire one then I would be yours. Ever since I first laid my eyes upon you as you fought a demon ten times your size, I've loved you. But I suppose that this is a love that will always be one sided._

"_I remember the first time you left Makai. I cried for awhile until I made up my mind to stay in the same spot by the portal until you returned. When you did I was filled with joy. But that was when I heard you say those devastating words._

" '_I will never take a mate until I am sure that they are worthy of me.' I knew then that I could never have you for I would never be worthy of you. What a sad thing to remember each day of your life. That was when I met Dami._

"_She led me to Team Kage and I joined them because then I could wish for your love if we ever won Baku-Madoushi's tournament. Now though I realize that I don't want to win anymore, I don't want to fight. So I put up this shadow to prolong my gazing upon you. When you find your way to me in the darkness then I will allow you to defeat me since I do not desire to fight with you."

* * *

_

"Prove yourself now Tobaya," Hiei said calmly.

"What? You can see?" she asked startled.

"Yes I can and I know your thoughts. Now if you wish for my respect or admiration then you are going to have to prove yourself. Put up an actual fight. I do not respect women who can't hold their own against an opponent. However the decision is yours and you had better make it quick because I'm not going to wait for you to make up your mind." And then he attacked.

As he ran in her direction Tobaya felt the power in her rise. Could it be possible that she had a chance? Rising to her feet she began to howl like a wolf. Before Hiei realized what was happening, his own shadow was attacking him as the darkness fell away from the field.

He couldn't believe that he was fighting his own shadow so he made sure to move towards Tobaya. Once he was there, he attacked her while he defended himself from his shadow. Finally they knocked him off his feet causing him to land hard a few feet away. He was up instantly and ran at his shadow as it stood in front of Tobaya. Quickly he stabbed the shadow through the stomach.

Tobaya felt the blade slide through her side tipping her off the edge of the platform. Koto then called out, "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! And Hiei wins this round and the victory for Team Urameshi!"

Hiei walked off the platform to where Tobaya knelt trying to stop the blood flowing from her side. He knelt down in front of her and lifted her head so she could look at him. "You are a definate possibility. If you defeat me the next time that we fight then you will be my mate. I'll see you then."

Hiei returned to Kuwabara and Yusuke. He carefully put both on his back and ran off. He had to make sure that these to were healed before the fight the next day.

* * *

Next Time:

It is Kurama and the next fight is about to begin against Team Uso except that there's one problem. Hiei is nowhere to be found. With the next battle about to begin, where could he be? Find out on Round Two!


	13. Round Two

Round Two 

Hiei awoke before the other the following day. Quietly he left the estate before the others woke up. Hopefully he would be back in time for the battle but if he wasn't they were going to have to find a way to win without him.

* * *

Yusuke and the others woke up about an hour later and discovered that Hiei was gone. Unless he returned in five minutes then they were going to have to fight without him. Patiently they waited knowing that there was no point. Eventually they gave up and took off.

"You know Kuwabara," Sasha said as they travelled towards the arena, "you really shouldn't fight today. You are still too injured and your reiki is still not back to its original strength. If you fight you could kill yourself."

"Don't worry about me I'll be fine," Kuwabara responded.

Yusuke snorted as he tapped one of his friend's injured shoulders, "Yeah you're in great condition. That's why you hold your breath everytime someone just taps you. Your opponent will have an easy fight. They'd just have to wait until you pass out from loss of air."

"Very funny Urameshi!"

"They do have a point Kuwabara," Kurama said, "I think you should just be a backup fighter. That way if we need you, you will have had time to recover plenty of power."

"Fine, I'll be a backup fighter."

* * *

Hiei moved quickly through the forest to the clearing that had been mentioned in the note. He had no idea who would call him to this place but he figured that he'd check it out anyways. After a few minutes a girl pale gray skin stepped out of the trees. She approached with caution, no trust was evident in her eyes. Her black ninja robes fluttered around her body as a breeze began to blow causing her large blue braid to fly over her shoulder.

When she was at least ten feet away she stopped and stood before him. Her gray-blue eyes carefully searched him as she began to relax a little. Then she began to speak.

"I am glad you came Hiei," she whispered, "My name is Rinene Yukico."

"I remember you well," he growled, "You're the one I tried to help out of that trap. You're the one who tried to kill me for helping you."

Rinene sighed, "Will you please allow me to explain? I asked you to come here because you are the only one I can think of who would know what it is like to be unwanted because you are a forbidden child. A child who was supposed to have never been born.

"You would understand who I am and so I decided to come to you. Would you be willing to help me come to terms with who I am? After all I am sure that you also came here to ask that you be transformed into a full blooded fire demon. Am I right?"

"No, there is more to me then you could ever hope to understand," he said, "My reasons for being here are entirely unselfish. I can't help you come to terms with yourself since I am different from you. You will have to discover for yourself who you are."

Hiei then turned and walked away, "Wait, Hiei! You cannot simply just leave like this! If you do leave then you will have to fight me when our teams come together to battle."

"Fine." And Hiei sped away to find his team mates leaving Rinene standing there.

* * *

When Team Urameshi arrived at the arena they found their doors locked. Confused Yusuke began pounding on the door. After ten minutes of this, someone came and unlocked the door.

"What do you want?"

"We're Team Urameshi and we'd like to get in there so we can fight," Yusuke growled.

"Well then you'll have to come back tomorrow. Team Densetsuno basically destroyed the ring and the stands. We have to rebuild so all fights that were to be held today are scheduled for tomorrow," the demon replied before shutting the door once again and locking it.

"I guess that means we have a whole day to waste," Kuwabara said.

Yusuke rolled his eyes, "So glad to see that you noticed. Okay so the first thing I'm going to do is get something to eat."

"I'm coming to Urameshi," Kuwabara announced.

Kurama glanced at Sasha before saying, "I suppose that we'll join you."

"Okay then what are we waiting for? I'm starving!"

When everyone reached the resturant, Hiei joined up with them and they told him the whole story. He meerly nodded and entered the building with them. Once they had found a seat and ordered, various conversations began.

The table was so wrapped up in their conversations that they missed it when a female wind demon flew in. The instant she saw them sitting there she flew over to them. Her silver and blue outfit looked much like Jin's and she had his eyes too. Her red hair floated softly in the breeze, strands falling from the braid that held it together.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" she asked.

Yusuke looked up in confusion, "That would be me. Who are you?"

"My name is Kathjina, Yusuke Urameshi," she answered, "And you're goin' ta pay for what you did to me brother."

"And your brother is who?"

"Me brother's name is Jin," she growled.

* * *

Next Time:

It it Sasha and it would appear that Kathjina is holding a grudge against Yusuke for defeating her older brother. However there are others that we will meet including a chance meeting for me with someone I have not seen in years when Team Urameshi splits up. Who are all of these people? Find out on A Reprieve.

* * *

Hey it's Neko here and I'm basically just here to tell Psycho24 that I'm going to add Hiroshi into my story but he won't appear until later. He is going to fight don't worry. Til we meet again! Bye! 


	14. A Reprieve

A Reprieve 

The table was so wrapped up in their conversations that they missed it when a female wind demon flew in. The instant she saw them sitting there she flew over to them. Her silver and blue outfit looked much like Jin's and she had his eyes too. Her red hair floated softly in the breeze, strands falling from the braid that held it together.

"Yusuke Urameshi?" she asked.

Yusuke looked up in confusion, "That would be me. Who are you?"

"My name is Kathjina, Yusuke Urameshi," she answered, "And you're goin' ta pay for what you did to me brother."

"And your brother is who?"

"Me brother's name is Jin," she growled.

Kuwabara blinked, "Jin as in the Dark Tournament Jin, the Wind Master?"

"The very same. You defeat him Yusuke Urameshi and you are going to pay for that," Kathjina spat.

"Whatever. If you really want to fight then make sure that your team gets to battle mine," Yusuke answered with a shrug before returning to his food.

Kathjina narrowed her eyes, "I'll make sure o' it."

"Kathjina I told you play nice with the children in the area," a voice called.

"But it is Yusuke Urameshi!" she whined.

A handsome man stepped forward. His brown eyes, black hair, and creamy bronze skin had the power to melt the hearts of all the women around him. Even Sasha's ears perked as he leaned against the table close to her. His clothes were completely black with silver greecian stripes upon it. His body was of medium build causing him to look like a god on earth.

He smiled at the members of Team Urameshi, "It's good to meet you. I'm Tony Mera of Team Sekai-Ume."

"The pleasure is ours," Sasha purred.

"Mmmm yes I can see that," Tony said, "I must say you are one of the most beautiful felines I have ever seen."

"And how many have you seen?"

"You are the first my lady," he whispered.

Kurama frowned, "If you'll excuse me, I think I'll take my leave."

"Okay catch ya later Kurama!" Yusuke called.

* * *

After Kurama had left, the others had eventually split up. Kuwabara now wandered the streets looking at all of the shops. How was it that Baku-Madoushi could be so kind to these people when it had be she who had kidnapped the loved ones of the Spirit Detectives? Sighing, he abandoned the thought and continued on.

Various demon children played together as adults chatted together and made bets on the next fight. It was amazing, the demons who lived on this island were so similar to humans that it was scary. Did Baku-Madoushi really provide for everyone on this island?

It was then that Kuwabara heard the sound of someone singing in the distance. He followed it until he found himself on a cliff over looking the ocean. Sitting on the edge was a young man softly humming to himself. He hadn't even noticed that Kuwabara was behind him.

The song swelled just as the breeze kicked up causing the man's long red hair to fly around him. His white t-shirt clung to him revealing his thin frame. As the breeze changed directions so did the song. At last it ended.

"Wow," was all Kuwabara could get out.

The man turned to face his visitor, his hazel eyes glowed, "Oh hello."

"You have a great singing voice."

The man smiled as he moved slightly so that Kuwabara could sit next to him. After a few minutes he spoke, "I am Thomas Maximillian. What is your name?"

"Kazuma Kuwabara."

"Well I am glad to meet you Kazuma Kuwabara," Thomas smiled.

Together they sat in silence until Thomas began to sing once more. This time the song was different and he began to glow a soft red. Kuwabara felt himself filled with warmth and his thoughts of the hopelessness of the tournament vanished. He felt the air and was surprised to find that it was truly a magical experience to just feel the wind upon his skin. When the song ended Kuwabara sighed.

"Amazing. I don't feel so lost anymore."

Thomas laughed, "That is what the song is for my friend. It makes it so you don't feel all alone in the world."

"Thanks. I needed that song."

* * *

Yusuke wandered back to the estate. After some intense training he went up to him bedroom and collapsed upon his bed. Everything on this island was so perfect. People here were happy. They never had to do any work, the Reikai couldn't find them, and they had a tournament held here. What more could they ask for? Who wouldn't want their life on a silver plater?

His thoughts then turned to Keiko. Where was she? Was she hurt? There were so many questions he had and yet none of them were being answered. Sighing in frustration, he turned onto his back and fell asleep.

* * *

'Why am I jealous? Could it really be her? Have I found her after all of these years?' Kurama's questions filled his mind distracting him from the world around him. Eventually he ran into someone sending them both to the ground.

"Well I must say it has been a few years since I've been knocked to the ground like that," the man said.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," Kurama apologized.

The man laughed, "Oh it's no problem what-so-ever! The name's Mario."

"Kurama."

"Glad to meet you," Mario said, "So what were you thinking about that had you so distracted?"

"One of my team mates, Sasha," Kurama sighed, "I'm sure that I've met her before, that we were lovers but I can't remember."

"Ah well let me keep you a bit of advice since I've seen her myself," Mario suddenly fell serious, "When you find a woman like her, keep her close or you'll lose her forever." And then Mario left Kurama alone in his thoughts.

* * *

Hiei sat up in a tree behind the arena. He wanted to see the damage that had been done, to see how strong this Team Densetsuno was. Jumping up, he quickly made his way to the top of the arena. Slowly he looked over the edge.

Five dead bodies lay upont the ring, the bodies mutalated. The area surrounding was filled with crators and cracks. The stands weren't much better. Everywhere were the bodies of spectators who hadn't been able to get away. Would they really have to face a team this ruthless and full of destruction? Even he himself wasn't this bad.

* * *

Sasha found a secluded part of the surrounding forest and removed her mask as she sat. Her beauty became more evident with her face revealed. Quietly she basked in the sun that shown through the trees and she relaxed. It had been so many years since she'd been allowed the chance to relax.

Behind her approached another cat demoness that looked just like Sasha only her hair was white and her clothes black. She watched her sister carefully with her sapphire eyes. She continued walking forward until she stood at her sister's side.

"It is good to see you again, Sasha," the feline whispered.

"Same here, Noe," Sasha replied.

Noe sighed, "It's been so many years I missed you. Why did you go after him? You could've come back to me."

"I'm sorry sister but I have to find him. I left so that way I could protect him. Now I have to find him once more so I can protect him."

"So you still love him?"

"Yes I do."

Noe smiled sadly, "Then I won't stop you. So are you here as a fighter?"

"Yes Team Urameshi."

"I'm the leader of Team Akumu."

Sasha glanced at her sister, "Then if our teams fight make sure that it's us fighting each other. Then we'll finally be able to see who is the strongest of us."

"Yes that would be nice. I'll make sure of it."

"What do you want from this tournament?"

"A chance to enjoy myself while fighting."

"You always did like battle."

"I love the rush of power that a get from it."

Sasha smiled suddenly, "Do you think we could play like when we were children?"

"I'd love to." The two cat demons were replaced by a demonic panther and white tiger. Together the twins ran together through the forest.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Kurama and the arena is ready. Once more the fighting begins and Sasha is the first one up. However she is up against one of the few male ice demons and he has a strong knowledge of ice. But then he knocks off her mask. Is it really my former lover from when I was Youko? Find out on The Mask Cracks.


	15. The Mask Cracks

The Mask Cracks 

"Welcome back everyone!" Koto's voice rang throughout the rebuilt arena, "Today's match will be Team Urameshi versus Team Uso! Are you ready?"

When the spectators shouted their approval Koto turned to the teams, "Team captains please step forward."

As Yusuke was moving forward to make the arrangements Kurama called him back, "Yusuke I don't care how the fights go but I want to fight Setto Yammia."

"Uh okay," Yusuke responded before continuing on his way.

When both leaders reached the center of the ring, Yusuke found himself face-to-face with another cat demon. She cocked her head loosening a few more strands of black hair from her already messy, blonde-streaked braid. Her amber eyes glittered as her yellow ears and tail twitched with excitement. Finally she spoke.

"Okay I guess I'll start this," she began, "Umm first of all I don't want your strongest fighter, Hiei, in this unless you guys have no more fighters left and I don't want your injured fighter battling. He would only hurt himself more. Is that fair?"

Yusuke nodded, "Yes but I'd like to add one more thing, Kurama is going to fight Setto Yammia."

"Okay his choice," and she walked away. Yusuke returned to his team.

"Alright so which one of you wants to fight first?"

"I will," Sasha volunteered as she lept onto the ring and waited for her opponent. After a couple of seconds a man with black hair and brown eyes joined her. His blue skin glowed in the warm sun and his black ninja outfit enveloped his entire body.

Koto glanced at the two fighters quickly, "Alright it's Anthony Boshito of Team Uso versus Sasha of Team Urameshi! Begin!"

Anthony dove at Sasha, producing a long broadsword made from an ogre fang. He slashed several times at her, distracting her from his rise in power. When he felt that he had enough he withdrew his attacks.

"Frost Bite!" A huge blast of cold air and ice flew towards the cat that they were aimed towards. With a natural grace Sasha lept into the air and easily avoided the attack only to slip on the ring below her now covered completely in ice.

She stood slowly and gained her balance. She hated the ice and the cold. These were the things that led to her separation from her parents as a child. These were the things that led to the death of her parents. Inside, she began to shake uncontrollably.

Anthony then brought out several throwing stars lined with his own energy and ice. With careful precision he threw all of them around his opponent. Then he released his energy forming a large cage around Sasha. She growled and hissed as she attempted to break free knowing in the back of her mind that it was impossible. Then Anthony called upon his energy once more.

"Ice Phoenix." A huge blue and red bird appeared with swirls of flame and ice surrounding it. Quickly it dove at the cage where Sasha was trapped and crashed into it bursting into flame. When the fire had burned down, Sasha was revealed to be standing with a dark glow around her and her arms in front of her face to protect it. As she brought her arms back to her sides a crack could be seen in the mask. Finally it broke and fell from her face as she collasped to the ground and passed out.

Kurama stood and watched Sasha fall. It was her, there was no doubt about that anymore. But the question now was, why had she betrayed him all those years ago? Did she still love him? He waited until Koto finished annoucing the first win for Team Uso before carefully carrying Sasha away. When she was recovered, they were going to have a long talk.

"Teams, choose your next fighters!"

Yusuke turned to the red-head behind him, "Hey Kurama, you don't mind if I take this fight do you? I'm just bored and want to get some energy out of my system."

"It's fine by me Yusuke."

"Thanks!" Yusuke walked to the center of the ring where he found the leader of Team Uso waiting.

"Round two will be Takumi of Team Uso versus Yusuke Urameshi of Team Urameshi! Fighters are you ready?"

Takumi smiled, "No I'm not ready at all so I decided to come up here and paint my nails. Geez of course I'm ready!"

"Same here," Yusuke confirmed.

Koto blinked a couple of times before raising her arm into the air. As she brought it down she cried, "Fighters, begin!"

* * *

Next Time:

Kuwabara here and now it's Yusuke against this extremely sarcastic girl named Takumi. She has strange powers over light that I've never seen before but Yusuke is apparently not taking any chances as he prevents her from summoning any attack. But she can easily distract him giving her an advantage. Who will win in a battle of wits? Find out on Child of Light.

* * *

Okay it's Neko and I'm here to infrom Psycho that your character will be a guard in here. However your character is going to have a much more crucial part later. So if you please be patient you will discover how important your character will become. Til we meet again! Bye! 


	16. Child of Light

Hey sorry I took so long you guys. I had no access to a computer but don't worry Neko is back and rolling.

* * *

Child of Light

"Round two will be Takumi of Team Uso versus Yusuke Urameshi of Team Urameshi! Fighters are you ready?"

Takumi smiled, "No I'm not ready at all so I decided to come up here and paint my nails. Geez of course I'm ready!"

"Same here," Yusuke confirmed.

Koto blinked a couple of times before raising her arm into the air. As she brought it down she cried, "Fighters, begin!"

Takumi ran her fingers through her hair as she adjusted her tank top. When she was done primping she looked at Yusuke, "Okay since I don't have a mirror this is going to have to do. You see my mother said I should always make sure that I'm presentable for a fight."

"Yeah whatever can we get started now?" Yusuke muttered.

"Geez someone got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. Fine we can get a move on." And Takumi began to fire hundreds of ki blasts at her opponent.

Yusuke gathered all of his energy into his fist and fired, "Shotgun!"

Takumi blinked in surprise as all of her blasts were deflected, "Well now there's something new. I don't think anyone has ever stopped all of my blasts in one shot."

"Well you learn new things every day," Yusuke responded gathering his energy once more as he distracted Takumi.

"True, oh well, I'll just use a different attack. Lost Dreams!" Instantly Yusuke watched everything around him disappear. Then before his very eyes was his school. The bell began to ring and Keiko rushed by to follow the other students. She turned to him as she ran calling for him to hurry so he wouldn't be late. Confused he decided to do as she asked.

The school day was normal but Yusuke knew that something wasn't right. He should be at the tournament and yet even Kuwabara had no idea what he was talking about. On his way towards his house, he took a detour when he heard something strange. There in an allyway was a huge demon attacking a young girl.

Yusuke watched as the demon approached before he called out, "Hey buddy leave her alone!"

"What do you want human?" the demon growled.

"Simple I want to get out of this stupid world so I can finish my fight with that girl. But since I don't know how I think I'll start by getting rid of you," Yusuke smirked until he noticed that everything around him was growing dark. Everywhere he heard voices of those he cared about the most.

"Urameshi why'd you give up?" Kuwabara asked.

"Quit being such a baka and fight back!" Hiei spat.

"Come on dimwit I trained you better than this!" Genkai ordered.

"Come on you can do it Yusuke!" Botan cried.

"Would you really give up on those you love?" Kurama questioned.

"I thought you were better than this now show me what you got!" Koenma called.

"Yusuke don't leave me!" Keiko yelled.

Yusuke listened to all of the voices around him until he heard one that wasn't among his friends, "Yes just a little more and then you're gone! Oh I can't wait! Geez this guy was too easy for me."

He growled as he listened to Takumi. Turning to her voice he allowed his powers to rise further than he'd ever allowed. Viciously he cried, "Spirit Gun!"

Takumi watched as the blue light flew towards her. No one had ever broken through that spell. As the light smashed into her the pain filled her entire body like water rushing over a beach. How could anyone be this strong? Finally she closed her eyes and allowed the darkness to take her.

Yusuke felt drained and he watched his opponent fall. The rest of the battles would be up to Kurama but if he stayed on his feet long enough then Team Urameshi would have a victory.

"1...2...3...4...5! Takumi has failed to rise making Yusuke the winner of Round Two! The score is now tied one to one! Teams please choose your next fighters!"

Kurama seeing that he was the only one able to fight left Sasha and Yusuke to be tended to by Kuwabara and Hiei. Silently he went to the center of the ring and waited. He smiled when he saw who it was. The demon slipped forward allowing the sun to reflect off of his bluish scales revealing the gold highlights. His eyes were dark blue and complimented his blood red fighter's robes. There was no doubting that he was a snake demon. Revenge on this demon would be sweet.

* * *

Next Time:

Hiei here and Kurama is fighting a snake demon by the name of Setto Yammia. Apparently these two have a history because Kurama is enjoying his revenge upon this demon. However this leaves Setto utterly confused until he finds out about Kurama's past. But what is this grudge that Kurama holds against this creature? Find out on Youko's Revenge.


	17. Youko's Revenge

Youko's Revenge 

Kurama seeing that he was the only one able to fight left Sasha and Yusuke to be tended to by Kuwabara and Hiei. Silently he went to the center of the ring and waited. He smiled when he saw who it was. The demon slipped forward allowing the sun to reflect off of his bluish scales revealing the gold highlights. His eyes were dark blue and complimented his blood red fighter's robes. There was no doubting that he was a snake demon. Revenge on this demon would be sweet.

* * *

Setto watched the red-head approach. That loose green shirt with the white pants truly complimented the pale skin underneath. But what he truly loved was those emerald eyes. They glowed with a menace that Setto had never seen before. This human was truly very beautiful.

"Next we have Setto Yammia versus Kurama! Ready? Fight!" Koto cried.

Setto flashed a smile at Kurama, "Well now shall we begin, beautiful?"

Kurama began to growl under his breath. The idiot believed that he was a girl. For that alone he was going to pay the price. "What?"

"I said shall we begin beautiful? If you are offended by that then I won't call you the name even though it suits you well."

"I am not a girl you idiot!" Kurama growled.

Setto's eyes widened before he returned to his cool personality, "Oh well I'm sure I'll get over it."

"Good."

"Anyways, Snake Bite!" Setto's fangs immediately increased and thickened as he opened his mouth, "Venom Kiss!"

With speed and precision, Setto ran towards Kurama with his fangs ready. As he neared the human he realized that his opponent had vanished. Turning he found the boy behind him and quickly used his one of his hidden short swords to slice through the boy's shirt. When he saw it pierce through the side his smile increased insanely. However, he could find any blood upon his sword nor did the scent fill the air. Confused he pulled back.

There before him stood Kurama with the whole in his shirt where the blade had cut and yet there was still no blood. In fact, Kurama didn't even look like he was even in pain. But he was a human, this shouldn't be possible.

"What's the matter Setto? Are you upset that I have no injury? It really shouldn't be a big thing since you sliced my shirt, not me," Kurama smiled.

Setto hissed as he felt the power of upon his teeth wear off. What was it about this human? It was almost as if he knew this boy. But how was that possible? He'd never seen this boy in his entire life.

"Alright pretty boy, I am getting really tired of you," Setto cried, "Snake's Rot!"

From nowhere a huge mass of snakes appeared. Silently they moved towards Kurama, determined to reach him. Behind them Setto laughed with pleasure.

"So pretty boy, how do you like this?" The snakes continued on their path until they lay before Kurama. Then they rose and dove towards him consuming him completely leaving behind a silvery dust.

"Well what do you know? Pretty boy human couldn't handle my serpants how sad. I think I might cry," Setto said with a grin.

"Are you done yet?" a voice called from inside the dust, "If you are then I would like to show you what happens to those you try and turn me in for a reward and my girlfriend."

Setto's eyes grew wide, "It can't be. You're supposed to be dead!"

"Just keep thinking that Setto Yammia," Youko said as he stepped out of the mists, his gold eyes glowing with anticipation, "But as you can see I am very much alive and well."

The snake demon began to quiver in fear as the fox approached. He knew his days had been numbered but he hadn't thought that things would end like this. Surely there was a way to get out of this, he thought as his eyes grew in size.

'I know I'll use Final Form. He could never even hope to defeat that.' But before Setto could even call upon the attack, Youko pierced through his body with demonic vines. 'So this is the end of one of the last Cassanovas of Makai.'

As Setto drew his last breath, Kurama returned to his human body and waited for his next opponent. The rest of his team either couldn't fight or were too injured to protect themselves. Quietly he stood in the middle of the ring.

His next opponent stepped forward into the ring. His black and silver fighter's robes fell loosely around his body like his sliver hair. But what was most unique about him was his bluish silver eyes with floating gold sparks. These eyes held no emotion currently and yet somewhere there was the sign of the demon underneath. And then from one hip there lay two swords made of his own fangs.

* * *

Next Time:

Kazuma Kuwabara here and Kurama is now fighting his next opponent. This guy however seems to just be strong on his own with no help. But there is knowledge behind this guy's battles. So who's wisdom will help in a battle of canines? Find out on Dog Versus Fox.

* * *

Hey this is Neko saying that I got the secret and I don't mind. Okay til we meet again! Bye! 


	18. Dog Versus Fox

Dog Versus Fox 

His next opponent stepped forward into the ring. His black and silver fighter's robes fell loosely around his body like his sliver hair. But what was most unique about him was his bluish silver eyes with floating gold sparks. These eyes held no emotion currently and yet somewhere there was the sign of the demon underneath. And then from one hip there lay two swords made of his own fangs.

The scent of a dog demon flowed from the fighter's body but this did not disturb Kurama at all. It had been years since he'd fought a demon and it would be good to do so again. Smiling to himself he glanced over at Koto.

"Round Four will be Rikkyco Umina! Fighters ready? Begin!" Koto cried out.

Rikkyco calmly watched his opponent. It was wise to watch this one carefully since foxes were highly unpredictable, even if this one was inside a human body. They were known for being swift and teasing in their fights not to mention cunning. Shifting his weight to his left foot he made sure that he was ready.

Kurama watched annoyed as the dog studied him. As he waited, he felt the plants around him as if they were reaching for him. This alone relaxed him as his body prepared for any attack that might happen. Closing his eyes, Kurama concentrated on the grass alone.

Rikkyco suddenly felt the power rise from Kurama and drew one of his swords. It was as if the boy before him had absorbed himself into the plantlife around him as the grass tried crawling up onto the platform to be near him. Never in all of his years of battle, had Rikkyco ever seen such a sight. It was now or never, the fox was preparing to attack him with the grass.

Kurama felt the approach of his opponent somewhere in the back of his mind and used the plantlife around him as a barrier. When the dog withdrew the plant wall fell revealing Kurama surrounded in a green glow. Slowly he opened his eyes to see several flaming black dogs running towards him at full speeds. Smiling he called upon the grass again and waited until the attack was gone. Parting the wall once more he found that there were sonic blasts and fire attacks flying towards him. Again the wall returned to protect its precious fox.

'How is this possible? I have never seen a fighter become so in touch with their powers. My own powers do not work upon his grass. I have no choice then, I have to attack that wall and him directly,' Rikkyco thought as he extended his claws to razor sharp blades. Swiftly he ran at his opponent.

* * *

"Hey Hiei, have you ever seen Kurama like this?" Kuwabara asked.

"No normally he is too busy trying to ignore his powers and pretend like they aren't even there. This is a side I have never seen from him," Hiei responded.

Kuwabara continued to stare at his team mate on the platform, "But look at Rikkyco. It's obvious that he knows what he's doing and yet nothing he does works on Kurama."

Hiei nodded, "This is what happens when someone truly taps into their powers."

"So anyone who taps into their powers can be almost unbeatable?"

"Apparently," Hiei answered before returning to silence.

* * *

"That's it!" Rikkyco growled as he lept back from his useless attempt to break through the wall, "Why won't you fight? Are you trying to exhaust me?"

"No," Kurama answered as the grass fell from the platform to reveal the fox standing there with his whip in one hand.

"So now you'll fight?"

"If that is what you wish."

Rikkyco growled, "I hate mind games fox! I've lived through far too many of them to enjoy them anymore."

Kurama smiled, "Yes well I love mind games since they frustrate my opponent to the point where they no longer can concentrate upon fighting anymore."

"So it's a battle of wits, is it?"

"If you want to call it that," Kurama said.

"So what are you waiting for?"

Kurama smiled again, "My seed."

"What?"

Kurama looked straight into Rikkyco's eyes, "I am waiting for my seed to finish growing."

Rikkyco's eyes grew wide, "You put one of those seeds inside my body?"

"No."

"Then where is it?"

"It is actually in the ground right now."

'This is just great,' Rikkyco thought, 'That fox placed seed somewhere in the ground. Unless I find that thing soon I'm finished. But the only way to find it is to transform. I suppose that I'm going to have to in order to stay alive.'

Rikkyco's body began to glow until no one could see. When the glowing died down there in Rikkyco's place stood a forty foot dog. The dog seemed to smile in pleasure at his superior sense of smell. Then he felt the ground beneath him start to tremble. All around demonic grass plants rose up to grab the huge dog off the ground. Once in the air the plant brought him up over the grass and dove him straight towards the earth below until he vanished from sight leaving only the grass in veiw.

'That is what happens when you generalize a fox demon,' Kurama thought, 'I knew that if you couldn't land a hit on me then you would transform into your true form and so I planted that seed during your attacks. The second you had transformed the plant awoke and swallowed you whole.'

Koto turned nervously to the crowd, "Well by default Kurama of Team Urameshi is the winner and since he is still the only fighter would Team Uso please choose their next fighter!"

Team Uso's final fighter stepped forward. She looked exactly like the fighter before her only she bore silver dog ears on the top of her head. At her side was hung a blade created from the fangs of five snake demons. She held her head up high as if to say that she meant business. When she reached the middle she glared at Koto.

"Umm the final round shall be Kurama of Team Urameshi versus Rena Mirkico of Team Uso! Fighters ready? Begin!"

* * *

Next Time:

Hiei here and as it turns out the Rena is a fighter who tries to finish her fights as soon possible. This makes her anything but an easy opponent giving Kurama a challenge. But as it turns out she is meerly a half demon here to become a full demon. So who will win in this fight of desires? Find out on The Most Precious Reason.


	19. The Most Precious Reason

The Most Precious Reason 

Team Uso's final fighter stepped forward. She looked exactly like the fighter before her only she bore silver dog ears on the top of her head. At her side was hung a blade created from the fangs of five snake demons. She held her head up high as if to say that she meant business. When she reached the middle she glared at Koto.

"Umm the final round shall be Kurama of Team Urameshi versus Rena Mirkico of Team Uso! Fighters ready? Begin!"

Rena immediately moved into action. With her sword drawn she moved quickly to swing at Kurama. He managed to dodge moments before his head was severed. Several more times she swung at his head before she withdrew. Sheathing the blade she closed her eyes.

"Claws of Biting Pain!" she cried. Her hands began to glow red as she swiped her hands quickly in the air. The energy around the swipes landed upon Kurama before he could blink causing him to cry out in pain.

Rena smirked, "I knew it. You are weak."

Kurama felt that his knees were weaking, "I am not weak."

"Yes you are. You are just a human who happens to have the spirit of a fox demon in him."

"You think that this is just a simple fox demon inside me?"

"Don't know, don't care," she scoffed, "Claws of Biting Pain!"

Once more the swipes sliced through Kurama's body sending shooting pain everywhere. Somewhere in the background he heard, "Dogs of War!" and saw spirit energy dogs flying towards him. There was no way to dodge the onslaught and so he gave into the power tugging at his mind.

Rena waited for the dust to clear. There was no sign of the human anywhere. He couldn't have gone far and she knew that he hadn't been vaporized. The question of the day was where could he be?

"That wasn't very nice," a deep voice behind her said.

Rena's eyes widened in surprise before turning to see the fox behind her, "So you are alive."

"That's right and I believe that you have a little secret for us don't you?" Youko questioned.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do half-demon," Youko smirked.

Rena's eyes widened further. So he could smell the human in her. He could smell her secret. Finally her eyes grew cold. No one was allowed to discover her secret like that and live. The fox had signed his death papers.

Suddenly she dove her claws into her stomach before bringing them out dripping with blood, "Claws of Blood!"

The claws grew larger and Youko could smell the danger sliding off of them. Carefully he pulled a few seeds from his hair and placed them in his right palm. With a small amount of energy the seeds crawled up his arm and formed a protective glove and weapon.

Rena attacked swiftly showing no signs of hesitation. However she quickly became infuriated as each of her attacks were blocked by the vines on his arm. Screaming she dove at him again this time nearly driving her claws through his stomach only to become angry once more as he dodged the attack. It was time to call upon her mother. Stepping back she smiled slightly.

"Dog Spirit Blast!" Up from the ground rose a beautiful demonic dog with flowing white fur. She looked towards Youko with anger before dashing towards him and crashing straight into his body. Once more Rena waited for the dust to settle. When it did she screamed in frustration for there was the power of her mother trapped inside the blossom of a flower.

"You will pay for that fox!" she cried as she ran at him faster than before.

Youko meerly smiled, "That is where you are wrong Rena Mirkico."

With the vines still attached to his arm, he punched her hard in the stomach so that the vines shot through her body. Slowly she sank to the ground as he removed the weapon from her body. Closing her eyes she fell into unconciousness.

"Wow!" Koto cried stunned, "1...2...3...4...5! And Kurama of Team Urameshi is declared the winner! Team Urameshi will move onto the next round in two days to face either Team Yoru or Team Sekai-Ume!"

Youko ignored the judge as he knelt down next to the half-demon. Removing a seed from his hair he slid it into her wound and concentrated. When he felt her wound begin to close he removed his hand and allowed the seed to finish its work. She would live to see another day. Softly the silver mist surrounded his body revealing Kurama standing there. Tired, he stumbled over to his team mates. Never before in his entire life had the thought of sleeping on a soft bed ever sounded so inviting.

* * *

Next Time:

Hey it's Yusuke and it looks like we have another break on our hands. Once more I get to have a conversation with Kathjina. The others are off on their own and more fighters are introduced to them. But there is something more, Kurama and Sasha apparently have a past together. So this time there are three questions, what does Kathjina want from me, who are these fighters that the others will meet, and what happened between Kurama and Sasha? Find out on Wind, Fighters, and Secrets.


	20. Wind, Fighters, and Secrets

Wind, Fighters, and Secrets 

Yusuke wandered around the town by himself. The next day would be another fight and it had been announced that his team would fight Team Sekai-Ume. That was the team that this Kathjina character was on. Putting his hands behind his head he let out a sigh. He still wasn't quite sure what she wanted from him. As far as he was concerned, he hadn't done anything to deserve he anger.

Glancing around the area he began to feel something. It was like someone was watching him but didn't want him to know. Shrugging he continued on his way. It wasn't his problem if someone wished to watch him. He was a fighter in this tournament after all. Turning round a corner he found himself facing a dead end alleyway.

"Okay that was a waste of my time. Let's see here where else can I go?" Yusuke said to himself.

"Ya could always talk wi' me," a voice told him.

Turning quickly Yusuke found himself face-to-face with Kathjina, "Can I help you?"

"Sure if your willin' to accept defeat in a fight," she smirked.

"I can't do that unless I actually lose."

"Very well then," Kathjina whispered darkly as she used the air to slame him into the wall, "If that's the way it's gonna be then I woul' be more then happy to defeat ya."

"That is enough Kathjina," another voice summoned, "I would not want you to kill the poor boy before the fight tomorrow."

"Tony why do ya always ha' ta get involved in everything I do?" Kathjina demanded.

Tony meerly shrugged before taking control of the air to release Yusuke, "We have to go now Kathjina. We have a team meeting to attend at the moment. When the battle begins tomorrow then you may do as you like. In the mean time leave him alone."

"Fine," Kathjina huffed as she followed her team leader, "Yusuke Urameshi your mine in the battle."

Yusuke watched the two leave, "Well that was weird."

* * *

Kuwabara sat on the cliff where he had met Thomas. The view was so beautiful here and you could forget you troubles. Sighing in content he barely noticed someone approaching. When at last he did though, he turned to face them and discovered that it was a lanky man with long green hair pulled back into a ponytail. There was a scar on his lower jaw giving him a slight menacing look. The black slacks and yellow tunic he wore brushed across his body in the breeze.

"Hey are you the idiot from Team Urameshi?" the guy asked.

Kuwabara glared at him, "Who are you calling an 'idiot'?"

"Well considering that there is no one else here I guess that would be you," the guy scoffed, "Anyways I need you to deliver this message to Kurama. I want you to tell him that when he fights Team Densetsuno his fight is with Betty-Go-Boom and no one else, got that?"

"Fine."

The guy turned to leave calling over his shoulder before he ran off, "Oh and by the way you have one HOT sister! Talk about a body to die for!"

Kuwabara stood but saw that the guy was gone. Silently he said to himself, "You had better leave my sister out of this spinach-head."

* * *

Hiei scanned the area around him. Through his normal eyes he was alone so he switched to his Jagan eye to check further. Sure enough there in a tree sat a spectator. The spectator watched him curiously with a small smile on his face. When he noticed that Hiei could see him he began to wave before jumping down from the tree. With grace he strode straight over to Hiei. There was no hesitation in his steps.

"Hello my name is Thomas of Team Densetsuno," the boy smiled, "You must be Hiei of the Urameshi Team, correct?"

"Hn."

Thomas blinked, "Oh I see you don't talk much. Well that's okay with my, I don't either. I myself prefer to sing instead of talking, do you mind?"

Hiei found himself shaking his head. What was it about Thomas? How could he have so easily slipped past the mental walls that Hiei always prepared? The only other person he could think of with that kind of power was Kurama, but that was because he was a fox demon. This boy on the other hand was very much human.

Thomas slipped into song. The song filled Hiei with a feeling that was strange to him. It was something that was so unusual that for once he focused souly on it. Could it be that someone like him could actually feel a thing like hope? Hiei turned to question the boy only to see that he was nowhere in sight.

* * *

Sasha and Kurama faced each other in a forest clearing. The wind was blowing softly around them making them look like beings from a fairy tale. It was clear that these two knew each other well.

"It is good to see you again Sasha," Kurama whispered.

"It is good to see you as well Kurama," Sasha agreed, "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

Kurama nodded, "How could you betray me all those years ago?"

Tears appeared in Sasha's eyes, "Oh Kurama, if you only knew."

* * *

Next Time:

It's the great Kuwabara and the next battle has begun and Yusuke is the first to fight. He is up against that weird wind demon that's out to get him. She won't explain to him what exactly she wants revenge for until she sees someone in the crowd. Who is she trying to get revenge for? Find out of Who She Fights For.


	21. Who She Fights For

Who She Fights For 

Sasha and Kurama faced each other in a forest clearing. The wind was blowing softly around them making them look like beings from a fairy tale. It was clear that these two knew each other well.

"It is good to see you again Sasha," Kurama whispered.

"It is good to see you as well Kurama," Sasha agreed, "It has been awhile hasn't it?"

Kurama nodded, "How could you betray me all those years ago?"

Tears appeared in Sasha's eyes, "Oh Kurama, if you only knew."

It was the next morning and Team Urameshi stood facing Team Sekai-Ume. They were missing two of their members who had vanished the day before and hadn't returned. Now it was up to Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei to win this. However from the looks of their opponents it would not be easy.

There was one other change, the judge was different. She was a genie demon with blue hair and aqua clothes. She currently held a compact in her hand and was adjusting her makeup quickly before grabbing ahold of the microphone.

"Welcome to the Semi-Finals!" she cried, "I am Tamashi, your judge for the rest of the tournament! The first round of the Semi-Finals will be Team Sekai-Ume versus Team Urameshi!

"Now the rules change slightly in these battles. Only the team who wins the final round of the Semi-Finals may move on to the finals. There are six teams left and three rings. In order to eliminate to three teams, three battles will take place. They will take place in this arena and in two others. The three teams left shall fight one another and the number of wins will determine who fights who.

"Okay now that that's out of the way let the fighting begin! Oh and by the way if you don't understand the rules, don't worry you'll discover them fully very soon. So captains if you would please come forward."

Tony Mera stepped onto the platform and met Yusuke in the middle. He smiled slyly as he looked gazed upon the remaining Team Urameshi. Then he turned back to Yusuke.

"So you chose not to bring the lady along this time? What a pity I was so hoping to fight her."

Yusuke glared at him, "Any terms?"

"No I have nothing unless you would like to add something."

Yusuke's answer was to walk back to his team and wait for the fights to begin. Tony blinked a couple of times before returning to his team as well. Once he was there he signalled for Kathjina to take the first fight. Using the winds, she quickly lifted herself onto the platform and waited.

When Yusuke saw her there he too stepped forward. Once the fight was annouced he turned towards his opponent. The look of confidence on her face made him want to throw up.

"So who are you fighting for again?" Yusuke asked.

Kathjina glared at him, "Weren't ya listenin' the firs' time I told ya? This is for me brother Jin."

"Okay and you're getting revenge for him because I defeated him?"

"Yes."

Yusuke shrugged, "Well now that that's out of the way let's fight."

"Fine by me," she smiled, "Winds of Shadow!"

Instantly Yusuke's shadow tranformed into a demonic dog. It began to shoot black flames at him, forcing him to dodge. The power from those flames was very familiar. The power from those flames was like Hiei's own darkness flames.

Kathjina stood there confused. It was much harder to control this shadow dog then the others. This human couldn't possibly be that strong could. It just wasn't possible, was it? Could it be that this human really was strong enough to defeat her brother? Finally when she could hold the power no more she released Yusuke's shadow.

Yusuke took a deep breath, 'Well that was fun. Let's see what else she can cook up.'

"Had enough Urameshi?"

"Nope I was just waiting to see if you were too tired to continue."

"Well ya can forget tha'!" Kathjina cried rallying together more of her power, "Last -."

Just then Kathjina saw a figure in the stands. It was a figure that she knew well. His flaming red hair and laughing blue eyes made it clear that was indeed her brother. Jin had come to stop her. She felt a power rise from her opponent and found that he stood directly in front of her. When had Yusuke even moved?

Yusuke grinned as a blue light surrounded him, "Ya know, your brother and I are best friends. That fight was my most memorable, my favorite in fact. Now if you want to continue on this crusade for revenge be my guest but you are going to have to do it with someone else. You should talk to your brother because he too loved that fight.

"Spirit Wave!" The blue light smashed into Kathjina's body before she knew what hit her. This was the power that her brother had felt during his fight. Within seconds she was deep in a crator in the middle of the stands.

* * *

Jin stood in the stands with a huge smile on his face, "Good job Yusuke. It's abou' time someone knocked tha' girl off 'er cloud."

With satisfaction, Jin flew over to his sister as the judge announced Yusuke as the winner. It would be a long time before his sister would get the opportunity to sneak away like that. A very long time in fact.

* * *

Yusuke stumbled back to his team as Tony stepped onto the platform. He needed some time to rest after that and he was going to make sure that he got it. Upon touching the grass, he fell fast asleep. Seeing this, Hiei stepped forward to take the fight. With his hands in his pockets he waited.

Next Time:

Hey it's Kuwabara again and now you get to see Hiei's match with Tony Mera. However you will also finally get to find out just what happened between Kurama and Sasha. So what exactly is this betrayal that Kurama mentioned? Find out on All Those Years Ago.


	22. All Those Years Ago

All Those Years Ago 

Yusuke stumbled back to his team as Tony stepped onto the platform. He needed some time to rest after that and he was going to make sure that he got it. Upon touching the grass, he fell fast asleep. Seeing this, Hiei stepped forward to take the fight. With his hands in his pockets he waited.

"Very well," Tamashi said as she adjusted her clothes, "Round two is Hiei versus Tony Mera. Begin!"

"So you must be the great Hiei, the Forbidden Child," Tony commented as he gave a deep bow to his opponent, "I was curious to know if I would ever be able to meet you. Well that is one fantasy of mine fulfilled. Although I was hoping to actually fight your friend Yusuke. After I do not like it that he injured my Kathjina but what can I do. She did have it coming to her after all."

"Hn."

Tony laughed, "I must say you are quite articulate."

"Fine then allow me to elaborate as to what I meant," Hiei smirked as his body became encircled with flame, "Jao Ensatsu Rengokushou!"

His fists were enveloped in flames as he ran at lightning speed towards his opponent. But before he could reach Tony a wind picked up and he felt his muscles weaken. It took all of his concentration just to remain standing. When at last the winds died down he felt his stomach churning with nausea. Then before his eyes he saw Yukina standing before him smiling. He stumbled forward so he could make sure that she was alright when he felt his power draining. Yukina instantly vanished to reveal a surprised Tony Mera.

Tony stood in shock. It was supposed to be impossible to see through that illusion. Plus the jaganshi had done it without the use of his third eye. Could he truly be that strong? The thought had never even crossed his mind and yet there stood the physically weak Hiei ready for another attack.

Now angry Tony channeled nearly all of his energy into thousands of wind attacks. He made sure that they were strong enough that the Forbidden Child would be swept away. For several minutes he allowed the winds to sweep the ring just avoiding Tamashi. Finally when he felt that he couldn't spare anymore power he let his winds die down once more. What he saw brought his to his knees.

Through the air flew a large flaming ball that smashed into him fully. When it flew away from him, he first fell to his knees and then to his face. In front of his stood Hiei as the flames died down. Behind him was the sword that he had held onto to avoid flying away with the winds.

"1...2...3...4...5! Hiei is the winner!" Tamashi cried as Hiei stumbled off the ring to the refreshed Yusuke and Kuwabara.

* * *

Kurama and Sasha stood at a stand still. They had been fighting each other all through the night and into this day. Together their chests heaved from exhaustion.

"Please Sasha," Kurama begged, "why did you betray me?"

"I didn't betray you! I was trying to protect you from harm!"

Kurama snorted, "And leading me straight into the path of a hunter is protecting me from harm? Why did you even leave in the first place?"

Sasha fell to her knees as the tears fell once more, "I left because I had to."

Kurama gazed upon her confused. Why wouldn't she tell him what happened? She kept telling him over and over that she had to leave him all those years ago. Had she not loved him as he loved her? Could it be that perhaps she had never even tried to love him?

"I thought you loved me Sasha."

"I did and I do!" she sobbed, "You want the reason as to why I left fine! I left because Baku-Madoushi was after this bow I wear upon my back! I came across her one day in the forests near the hideout. I heard her say that she would kill you in order to claim that bow! So I took it and ran. I thought if I didn't let you know that I was gone you couldn't track me. But I was wrong. It broke my heart the day I discovered that you had been killed by that hunter. Since that day I have searched for but I never knew that you were hiding inside this human body all along. Please Youko Kurama you must believe me! I never wished to hurt you or have you killed! I just didn't want Baku-Madoushi to kill you."

Kurama was stunned. So she hadn't betrayed him. No, she had tried to be faithful by leading an enemy of his away. But blind with thoughts of how she had left him, he had followed her scent far from his lair. He never felt the weapon that pierced his flesh. His only thought had been to continue his search to find her and discover why she had lead him straight to a hunter. Cats were crafty yes but they never betrayed those they were loyal to, even if it meant their own deaths. There was no possible way that she could be lying to him now. Falling to his knees he held her close.

Tears from both demons melted together as they clung to each other. A silver mist surrounded them bringing forth Youko. All around them plants, shadows, and rays of light streched towards them in comfort. The energy built up until everything around them glowed as they cried. Quietly Sasha looked up into Youko's eyes.

"Thank you for believing me."

"Thank you for forgiving me."

* * *

Back at the arena Yusuke and Kuwabara stood face to face with two fairy demons. The next fight was about to take place. Hiei watched from the sidelines. For some reason he had a feeling that this fight would not go well.

"Round three will be Yusuke and Kuwabara versus Freya and Pixx! Ready? Begin!"

* * *

Next Time:

It's Sasha and Kurama and I arrive just in time to watch the third round. These opponents appear to be equally matched. However two fairies appear to have their own agenda in this fight. What exactly are they here for? Find out on Madame Psycho and Her Companion.


	23. Madame Psycho and Her Companion

Madame Psycho and Her Companion 

Back at the arena Yusuke and Kuwabara stood face to face with two fairy demons. The next fight was about to take place. Hiei watched from the sidelines. For some reason he had a feeling that this fight would not go well.

"Round three will be Yusuke and Kuwabara versus Freya and Pixx! Ready? Begin!"

Pixx rubbed her pale hands together as she spoke to a small doll behind her, "We can win this easily Mint. They are meer humans and we are far stronger than them. Then the world shall be ours. Those evil penguins won't last long that I swear."

Freya sighed as her friend contemplated. Turning to her opponents she opened her mouth wide. Her skin became bluer than it already was and her eyes glowed as an icy wind flew from her mouth. It seemed to have a life of its own as it swirled around her opponents. However the two of them continued to stand their ground.

* * *

Kurama and Sasha walked into the arena and stood next to Hiei. They watched the fighting carefully before turning to face each other. Then they turned to face Hiei.

"So it is two on two?" Sasha asked as Hiei nodded.

"Somehow I get the feeling that a win will be impossible in this round," Kurama observed.

"I agree," Hiei said.

* * *

"Stop it Freya! I want to play with the pathetics!" Pixx whined.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Fine."

"Yay!" Pixx cried as she turned to her "victims", "Come on Mint! This will be fun. Fairy Entrapment should do well."

Bringing out a flute, she began to play a sweet and playful tune. Behind Kuwabara a dark portal appeared and before he knew it he was dragged in. After a few minutes of darkness he found himself no longer on the field. Instead he was back at the estate. Crying out in frustration, he took off and ran towards the arena.

Yusuke looked at the spot where his friend had been a second ago. He was going to have to be more careful now that Kuwabara was gone. To him that was just a warning of what power they actually had. Smiling to himself he turned to them and crossed his arms.

"Is that the best you got?" he asked Pixx since her mental stability was obviously not the best, "I mean really, a portal? That's the best you can do? You mean to tell me that you win fights by sending your opponents away? How pathetic!"

Pixx narrowed her eyes, "How dare you!"

"Oh and by the way your little doll there is pretty dumb."

Pixx's face turned red, "That's it! No one insults Mint! No one! Shadow Doom!"

A blast of darkness flew towards Yusuke. A crash was heard and the dust arose. Pixx smiled insanely as the dust cleared to reveal that her opponent had been blow to bits. Normally it would've justed poisoned her opponent but she had to admit that this worked just as well. Turning towards her partner she began to walk away when she found Yusuke behind her.

Yusuke grinned, "Hello! Spirit Gun!"

The blue blast smashed into the fairy demon's head sending her into the crowd. After ten counts she too was disqualified. Yusuke turned to Freya. Just one more and this fight was his.

Freya blew a strand of blue hair out of her deep green eyes. Unlike her friend, she had seen Yusuke dodge the attack with a speed that no human could possess. Frowning she went into the depths of her power to see what she had. As long as the human didn't dodge her attacks then this fight was in the bag. Sighing she got ready to attack.

While she waited to gather enough of her strength, she cried, "Ice Fairies!"

Small fairies made of ice flew towards Yusuke. He grinned widely as he shot a "Shotgun" at them. When they had all been blown away he found that Freya was glowing. His smile turned to a frown as he prepared himself.

Freya gave a small smile, "Queen of the Fairies! Ruler of the Lost! Soul of Purity and Light! Horned King!"

Four giant fairies appeared before Yusuke. One was beautiful queen in flowing blue robes. Another glowed brightly in long white robes. Another stood proudly in a hunter's outfit. Finally the last bore horns and also wore a hunter's outfit. They each reached out a hand and a multi-color light surrounded them. From their hands came a great blast that flew towards Yusuke at lightning speed.

Yusuke watched the blast come towards him. Quickly he fired a huge "Spirit Gun" with his last two shots for the day. The result was a huge crash that filled the stadium with dust.

* * *

Kuwabara arrived in time to see the dust clear. At one end of the arena, Freya lay unconsious in the crowd while of the other side, Yusuke lay in the crowd struggling to rise.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! And it's a double lose! Niether team gains a point! Teams choose your final fighters."

Kuwabara stepped forward. He had to gain back his dignity. The only way to do that was to fight the final round and win. His opponent was a tiger demon with silver stripes.

"The final round will be Kuwabara versus Bayoko Ginsen."

* * *

Next Time:

It's Kurama and Kuwabara is up against a tiger demon who is the cousin of the late Byakko. This demon is out for revenge while Kuwabara is out to save his sister. Who will win? Find out on Byakko's Cousin: Bayoko.


	24. Byakko's Cousin: Bayoko

Byakko's Cousin: Bayoko 

Kuwabara arrived in time to see the dust clear. At one end of the arena, Freya lay unconsious in the crowd while of the other side, Yusuke lay in the crowd struggling to rise.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! And it's a double lose! Niether team gains a point! Teams choose your final fighters."

Kuwabara stepped forward. He had to gain back his dignity. The only way to do that was to fight the final round and win. His opponent was a tiger demon with silver stripes.

"The final round will be Kuwabara versus Bayoko Ginsen."

Kuwabara studied his opponent carefully. This tiger guy looked strangely familiar. It was like he had seen him before but he couldn't quite recall where. He had fought so many demons now that this demon could be anyone. Scratching his head he waited.

"Ready? Begin!"

"Tiger Dance!" Bayoko cried as he produced a whip created from a chain. Slowly he began to turn as the whip circled around him. The energy around him picked up and bands of light burst from him. The rings of light flew from him and soared towards Kuwabara.

Kuwabara quickly called upon his spirit sword and as the rays smashed into him they were sliced in half keeping him from harm. Kuwabara smiled when he saw this result. It would hopefully be this easy throughout the battle giving him the win.

Bayoko began to chuckle as Kuwabara easily deflected his attack. The human had no idea that he was meerly playing with him. Bayoko knew very well the strength that the human possessed. His own cousin, Byakko, had been the one to experience the power of this human. And even though he hadn't liked his cousin at all, blood was still thicker than water.

"How could you have stopped my attack?" Bayoko mocked, "I could have sworn that that attack alone would destroy you."

Kuwabara felt the power rise from the tiger demon. Bayoko was trying to make him drop his defenses. Kuwabara growled under his breath. He wasn't going to allow himself to be tricked like that. He was going to have to use his brain in order to win this because the cat was going to try and trick him any chance he could.

Running at full speed, Kuwabara raised his sword into the air and brought it down upon Bayoko. Bayoko brought his claws up just in time to block the attack. Kuwabara jumped back attacking over and over.

* * *

Yusuke awoke to find that he had been moved to lie next to his team. Sitting up he looked up onto the platform and found Kuwabara fighting a tiger demon. The idiot seemed very determined to beat this guy. Kuwabara knew something that the others didn't.

"Hey you guys how's Kuwabara doing?" Yusuke asked.

Sasha turned to him, "Very well actually. He realized that Bayoko was playing with him very early on. It is quite difficult to see that when facing a feline demon."

"Oh okay. So he has a good chance of winning this?"

"Yes a very good chance."

* * *

Kuwabara lept back once again. Bayoko had tried every claw attack he had in order to attack. However each attack had quickly turned into a defense in order to not be sliced by Kuwabara's Spirit Sword. Bayoko growled in frustration. This human was stronger than he'd realized. Much stronger.

"Tiger Storm!" Kuwabara was instantly surrounded by hundreds of tigers formed from lightning. Each tiger ran around him trying to move forward and attack before retreating once more. Kuwabara managed to deflect each blow but he knew that he couldn't continue doing this for long. He had to think of some way to break free.

Bayoko watched the human struggle to find a way to break free. He smiled to himself as he remembered that there was no way to break free unless the victim could destroy all of the tigers at once. This task would be impossible for the human since the only attacks he had were sword attacks. The round would be over shortly.

Kuwabara watched all of the tigers cautiously. He realized that the only way to break free would be to play a trick of his own. So he dissolved his sword and waited. Just as he suspected Bayoko took advantage of this and had his tigers attack all at the same time. Quickly he powered up.

"Spirit Shuriken!" The rays of light flew at the tigers destroying all of them before they flew at Bayoko. As they smashed into his body he flew off the platform into the wall behind him.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! And Kuwabara is the winner! Team Urameshi will move onto the next round against Team Akumu!" Tamashi cried as Team Akumu walked through the doors, "There will be no break so team captains will you please step forward and decide your terms!"

Noe stepped forward and met Yusuke in the ring, "Listen I don't care who fights who but I want to fight Sasha."

"Fine by me." The cat demon walked away with her white hair flowing behind her.

Kuwabara replaced Yusuke on the platform. He knew that this would not go well but he had to fight. His team needed him right now.

A lanky man with dark hair with red highlights met him in the middle. His skin was a dull gray and reflected none of the light around him. He wore a black t-shirt with a smiling gothic fairy upon it and black fighters pants. He stood there with emotion wiped clean from his face and eyes.

* * *

Next Time:

Hey it's the great Kuwabara and I am fighting with little power. I know that I should be regaining my strength but I have to fight, even if I lose. In this fight I am up against a guy who is another half demon who's mother was a shadow demon. Will I survive a fight with this guy? Find out on Half Demon; Half Strength.


	25. Half Demon, Half Power

Half Demon; Half Strength

Kuwabara replaced Yusuke on the platform. He knew that this would not go well but he had to fight. His team needed him right now.

A lanky man with dark hair with red highlights met him in the middle. His skin was a dull gray and reflected none of the light around him. He wore a black t-shirt with a smiling gothic fairy upon it and black fighters pants. He stood there with emotion wiped clean from his face and eyes.

"In the first fight of Team Akumu versus Team Urameshi, we will have Nflight Korki against Kazuma Kuwabara! Fighters ready? Begin!"

"Dark Breath," Nflight whispered as a thick cloud filtered from his mouth. It filled the ring with shadows that were indistinguishable.

Kuwabara searched for his opponent in the shadows but found that he could find nothing. Then he noticed something move right in front of him. Quickly he punched but found that there was nothing in front of him. To his right something moved once again. Punching again, he became confused when he found there was once again nothing there.

Nflight smirked as he watched the human fight a none existent opponent. Gathering his energy into one of his fists, he launched an attack that appeared to be fire. However as each blast smashed into Kuwabara's body, they burst into a painful shadow. Kuwabara stumbled and fell to his knees. Nflight removed the shadows just as Kuwabara fell. He was the champion.

But when the shadow was lifted, Kuwabara struggled back onto his feet with his sword glowing in his hand. Nflight growled in frustration. The human was interesting, stupid but interesting. He gathered his energy once again.

* * *

Sasha watched the battle intently before remarking, "There are a lot of half demons in this tournament."

Yusuke looked at her confused, "Who are all of the half demons?"

"You, Nflight, Tony, and Rena," Sasha answered, "Normally it's basically all full-blooded demons or full-blooded humans. Every so often there might be one half demon but it is rare to see four so far."

"How do you know that?" Hiei questioned.

Sasha turned to the small demon, "I have been in many tournaments Hiei, three of which were hosted by Baku-Madoushi herself."

Yusuke's jaw dropped, "I keep forgetting how old demons can be."

* * *

Kuwabara took a deep breath. He knew that there was no way that he could win this fight but Yusuke needed a chance to gain his strength. It didn't matter if he didn't win as long as his team mates could be at full power.

Nflight smiled. Kuwabara would never figure out his weakness and he would waist what little reiki he had left on that stupid sword of his. Using this to his advantage, he called up his power again.

"Shadow Circle!" A dark circle appeared around Kuwabara. Slowly it moved towards him until at a speed even Hiei couldn't match, it crashed into his body. He cried out in pain as this happened but he remained standing.

Nflight frowned as he walked over to his opponent. He whispered another attack as approached in frustration. The scenery changed around Kuwabara to that of Genkai's temple. There on the porch was Yukina happily sweeping. When she noticed him, she smiled and waved. Kuwabara grinned and ran towards her.

But just before he reached her he remembered something. His friends needed him. He was in the middle of a tournament fighting a guy by the name of Nflight Korki. In frustration he began to search for anything out of place. Everything was perfect, just as it should be. Then it hit him.

It was too quite. Anytime Yukina was out sweeping there would be birds all around her. At the moment there was nothing. So he ran straight at Yukina awkwardly. He punched as hard as he could with his eyes pressed shut. His fist connected with a face and he opened his eyes to find that Yukina was fading away to be replaced with the face of Nflight.

The shadow demon went flying until he landed hard just a few feet away. Gingerly he rose to his hands and knees before he fell back down again. Kuwabara stood watching him in confusion. Nflight was physically very weak. One hard, solid punch and he could barely rise. It was one of the flaws of having shadow demon blood.

Tamashi blinked in confusion before raising her microphone to her lips, "Uh 1...2...3...4...5! Looks like Nflight cannot rise! Boy am I glad that I don't have his blood! So Kazuma Kuwabara is the winner! Teams will you please send up your next fighters."

Team Urameshi watched as Kuwabara stumbled off the platform. Who would have thought that a shadow demon's greatest weakness was their minimal physical strength? That had been a lucky break for the weak carrot top. Turning to each other they decided silently that Yusuke would fight next.

When he reached the center of the ring he found a girl with blue hair pulled into a braid, pale grey skin, and blue eyes. Her black ninja robes hung on her loosely as she watched him come forward. She too had shadow demon blood inside her but along with this flowed the blood of a water demon. Unlike her team mate, she was not physically weak.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Hiei and Yusuke is about to take on a girl who is half water demon, half shadow demon. She is very much like me when it comes to fighting and her mistrust of others. Unfortunately she can shift between her water and shadow side making her physically strong in one form while she has stronger powers in her second. Does Yusuke stand a chance against a girl who appears to bear to weakness? Find out on The Water's Shadow.


	26. The Water's Shadow

The Water's Shadow 

When he reached the center of the ring he found a girl with blue hair pulled into a braid, pale grey skin, and blue eyes. Her black ninja robes hung on her loosely as she watched him come forward. She too had shadow demon blood inside her but along with this flowed the blood of a water demon. Unlike her team mate, she was not physically weak.

"Round two: Rinene Yukico versus Yusuke Urameshi! Begin!"

"Shadow Traitor." Yusuke watched as his shadow suddenly took on a life of its own. Relentlessly it attacked him showing him no mercy. He could only defend himself against the one thing that knew every move he made.

As Yusuke fought his shadow, Rinene prepared herself for her next attack. When she was ready she gathered Yusuke's shadow into her body. Power filled her and she called upon a ice and shadow. The blast the resulted was unimaginable.

Yusuke could feel poison course through his system as the ice sliced across his skin. His energy drained as he tried to avoid the cold water. When at last the ice stopped flying he could barely feel his body. Quickly he gathered his reiki into his fist and fired. It was simply an action to bind time until he could gather some of his strength. So it was of no surprise to him when Rinene dodged the Shotgun.

"Ice Blades," Rinene whispered as she fired long blades of ice at Yusuke. He barely escaped the attack upon him as she gathered her power once more. For this attack she would have to use nearly all of her power but it was worth it in the end.

"Shadow Sheild." A huge column of darkness surrounded Rinene. For a long time she vanished into the shadow.

* * *

Hiei smirked. This girl was just like him. She was niether a shadow demon nor an ice demon. She was a forbidden child that should have never been conceived. She was a piece of trash in the demon world.

Sasha glanced at Hiei in wonderment. He was the only one here who could even hope to understand what was happening in her head. She herself possessed some empathic abilities but not when it came to this.

* * *

Koenma cried out in frustration, "I can't believe this! There has to be something in the records that say something about Baku-Madoushi! Why isn't there anything here? Ogre, is there anything we haven't looked under?"

George glanced up, "No sir. We've looked all through your library. If there was anything here we would have found it by now."

"This is just great! We have to find something!" Koenma screamed, "Ogre you stay here. I'm going to look in our records for information."

"Yes sir."

Koenma walked through the halls of the palace until he reached a portion of the wall that was a slightly different color. Pressing his hand against a panel he felt the locks underneath give way. Once the door was open, he walked inside.

Along every wall were shelves lined with hundreds of papers and books. Every known demon was recorded here whether they were dead or alive. The only problem would be finding the information on Baku-Madoushi.

* * *

When the column of darkness disappeared a beautiful shadow demon was revealed. She was now entirely black with blood red eyes. She smiled revealing extremely white teeth. All around her was a dark aura that just radiated from her very presence.

Rinene gathered power into her fists before throwing them into the air. The clouds thickened as lightning appeared all around them. Rinene knew deep within her mind that this human could never survive an attack so verocious like this. Dragons reared their ugly heads and rain poured.

Yusuke could once again feel energy draining from him. There was nothing he could do stop it as the rain beat against his skin. It was then that he felt another power fill him. It was one he had not called upon in quite awhile but one that he desparately needed now. The power filled him and changed his, banishing the storm from him. His hair grew along with his muscles and he gained claws and strange markings upon his body.

When the storm was gone completely, Yusuke was revealed to the crowds in his demonic body. There was a hush throughout the arena as they stared at him in shock. He radiated power and even Rinene backed away in fear. Never in her life had she felt such fear.

Yusuke grinned as he gathered his power into both his fists. He threw them forward suddenly sending his poor opponent into the stands. She struggled to rise but found that all of her strength was gone and she could no longer move.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Yusuke Urameshi is declared the winner of round two! Will the next fighters please step into the ring?" Tamashi announced.

Hiei followed the order and appeared in the center of the ring. There he waited patiently for his opponent. However he growled in frustration when he discovered who he was fighting. He hated fighting this type of demon.

* * *

Next Time:

It is the great Kazuma Kuwabara here and Hiei is fighting a water demon by the name of Atrin Nightmoon. She has a deep hatred for fire demons and desires to make sure that Hiei is defeated. So who has the better advantage, the demon with the Jagan or the demon with the water? Find out on Fire and Water.


	27. Fire and Water

Fire and Water 

Yusuke grinned as he gathered his power into both his fists. He threw them forward suddenly sending his poor opponent into the stands. She struggled to rise but found that all of her strength was gone and she could no longer move.

"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8...9...10! Yusuke Urameshi is declared the winner of round two! Will the next fighters please step into the ring?" Tamashi announced.

Hiei followed the order and appeared in the center of the ring. There he waited patiently for his opponent. However he growled in frustration when he discovered who he was fighting. He hated fighting this type of demon.

His opponent was a water demon. With her blue skin, hair, and eyes to prove that fact. Her ears were like a dragon's, wispy yet elegant. She was dressed entirely in black with silver trim. Upon her face was a scar streching from her left eye to the base of her neck. She was beautiful and deadly, a fact that any fire demon was well aware of.

Water would slow down his movements along with stopping his fire attacks. In this fight she would have the advantage. The only way to defeat such a creature was to catch her off guard, somehow.

"Round three is Atrin Nightmoon versus Hiei! Begin!" Tamashi cried as she adjusted her makeup once more with a look of boredom upon her face.

Hiei drew his sword as he waited for her first attack. Atrin simply stood there studying him for a few seconds before she created to swords made of water. Together they glowed as she threw slash after slash of knife-like water at him.

He easily dodged the attack ready for anything she might throw his way. Atrin noticed this and decided to test something. She stepped forward and as she did he stepped back. He was nervous, she could feel it now. He was nervous about her powers. Smiling she remembered that there was only one type of demon that was nervous around water demons. Seeing her advantage, she streched her arms out wide.

"Waterly Cover." The entire area was filled with forty feet of water. Only the members of the teams were left untouched by the water.

Hiei floated helplessly. She had discovered his weakness and now there wasn't anything he could do with his attacks. Unless he figured out a way to stop her without attacking, then this fight would be over sooner than expected.

Atrin smirked as she easily floated in the water. Her victim struggled to stay above the surface while she sat there watching. Perhaps he needed a little aid, she thought. With another smile she whispered "Depths of the Ocean" which caused several whirlpools to appear.

Now Hiei was struggling to not only remain above the surface but to also avoid the whirlpools that threatened to drag him down. He glanced over at Atrin briefly and growled in frustration as she watched him fight to remain where he was. She was enjoying this a little too much for his tastes. Atrin was asking, no begging, for a cremation.

Eventually Atrin got bored and whispered, "Wraith of the Ocean."

Hiei flatered when he felt something brush against his leg. There was something alive under the water. Hiei cursed aloud. This was the very last thing he needed right now. Having no choice, he dove below the surface.

He'd already tried drying up the water twice now. There was no end to his aquatic prison so he decided to try a different approach. At the bottom of the water he began to raise his body temperature. Soon this caused him to glow a deep red which spread throughout the liquid around him. The creatures surrounding him swam away to escape the heat that they were not used to. Seeing this he continued.

Above the surface Atrin watched as her sea creatures lept out of the surface trying to escape something. Confused she watched them until she felt something strange. Slowly the feeling grew until she realized what was happening. Somehow the little demon had managed to heat up the water. Knowing her creatures could not survive this, Atrin made them and the water vanish to reveal a drenched Hiei standing before her.

Her eyes glowed with fury until she saw something unexpected. Hiei's forehead was glowing through the bandanna. Atrin's eyes began to widen as Hiei removed the cloth to reveal his jagan eye. Now terrified she backed away. But Hiei had no intention of letting her go that easily.

"Don't even think about it water demon," he growled, "You had your fun now it's my turn. Jao Ensatsu Kokuryuha!"

A black dragon unraveled itself from Hiei's arm and soared towards Atrin. She never even had a chance to scream before her body dissolved. The only thing left behind was the shadow, on the wall behind her team mates, of her body. Once this task was done, Hiei's eye stopped glowing.

Tamashi stared at the ash in surprise, "Well by automatic default, Hiei is the winner of round three. Next fighters please step forward!"

From Team Akumu came a wolf demon with long raven hair. His purple eyes glowed with anticipation. Once he reached the center he waited. He snorted in disgust when it was Kurama who joined him in the center instead of Sasha but complied to fight him all the same.

"Round four is Bakuria Yumi versus Kurama! Begin!"

* * *

Next Time:

It's Sasha and Kurama is fighting a wolf demon who is 560 years old. He is strong and wise and he won't stop flirting with me! I swear if Kurama doesn't finish him I will. However Kurama becomes sick of him and so then it's round five where I will have to fight my twin sister Noe. Who do you think will win, me the theif or her the assassin? Find out on Feline Twins: Sasha and Noe.

* * *

Hey it's Neko and I'm hear because I had that question about where I got Baku-Madoushi's name. Well I have a list of Japanese words with their translations. So I looked up something that would sound good and Baku and Madoushi was found. Together you get Baku-Madoushi which translates to Monster Sorceress. Til we meet again! Bye!


	28. Feline Twins: Sasha and Noe

Feline Twins: Sasha and Noe

From Team Akumu came a wolf demon with long raven hair. His purple eyes glowed with anticipation. Once he reached the center he waited. He snorted in disgust when it was Kurama who joined him in the center instead of Sasha but complied to fight him all the same.

"Round four is Bakuria Yumi versus Kurama! Begin!"

Kurama brought his hand up to his head, "Rosewhip."

Bakuria smirked. Did that little human honestly believe that that pathetic whip could cause him any harm? This red-head was sadly mistaken.

"Claws of the Wolf!" he began as his claws became stronger, "Speed of the Wolf!"

Silently he sped towards Kurama at breakneck speed. Just as he reached the smaller being he slashed his claws where Kurama head should've been. Instead Kurama stepped to the side avoiding at the last second. He continued to do this every time the wolf demon came at him. After awhile, Bakuria became frustrated when he could not lay a hit upon the human. Then he realized that now he was on the opposite side of the field.

Throwing a smile over his shoulder he called, "After I defeat this annoying pest then I would like to speak with you alone."

Sasha's eyes narrowed dangerously as a strange sound came from Kurama's side of the ring. Bakuria turned to him curiously. It sounded like the human was growling at him. In fact, it sounded like the human was growling at him like a fox would while protecting its mate. Bakuria raised his eyebrows in understanding. Kurama was in love with Sasha.

Bakuria watched as the human's whip vanished. Interested he stepped forward to test Kurama's anger. The last thing he remembered was seeing Kurama's angery green eyes before blackness engulfed him. All over his body were sharp blades of grass. Heavily he dropped to the ground dead.

"1...2...3...4...5! Bakuria has failed to rise, Kurama is the winner! Will the fighters for round five come forward!"

Sasha took a deep breath before stepping forward to meet her sister in the center of the ring. They were identical except that while Sasha's hair was black and her clothes were white Noe's hair was white and her clothes were black. The blue eyes of an assassin met the golden eyes of theif. They never heard what Tamashi announced until the order "Begin!" was shouted.

Noe smiled sweetly as she gazed upon her sister, "It has been awhile since we last fought one another."

"Yes it has," Sasha agreed, "Now we can finally test and see which of us is strongest."

"I always was curious about that. Here I am a trained assassin while you are a sly theif. Has anything like this ever been tested?"

Sasha shook her head as she raised her hands up above her head, "Heaven's Cry!"

A beam of light shot down from the sky and enveloped Noe in it's beauty. She struggled for a few seconds in an attempt to break free before she cried, "Demon of Darkness!"

An evil creature crawled out of her shadow banishing the light around it. It faced Sasha with a sickening grin. Slowly it advanced upon her. However it stopped the second three arrows of light pierced its body. With a blood chilling cry it vanished.

Sasha lowered her bow causing it to vanish. It would return to her should she need it again but for now that was not the attack she required. She watched as Noe raised her face to the clouds.

"Angel of Light!" she cried as a beautiful woman floated down. With a great bow she aimed her weapon at Sasha before releasing an arrow.

Sasha defended herself easily with, "Devil's Rampage!"

Not only did the arrow disappear but so did the angel. The twins looked at each other knowing what was about to happen. Their attacks of just light and dark would do no good. Together they streched their arms out to the side.

"Chaos of Sun and Moon!" They screamed at once. Various beams of shadow and light burst out in several places before they all raced towards the sisters. The dust cloud that followed was gigantic. Tamashi attempted to see through the dust but to no avail.

When at last the dust cleared Sasha and Noe were revealed to be floating in a an aura that was mixed with shadows and rays of light. Noe was the first to recover but as she attempted to absorb the attack into her body, she cried out in pain and fell to the ground unconsious. When Sasha recovered she tried the same thing. At first it seemed like the same fate would befall her until she opened her eyes. With determination she struggled until all of the power was inside her body. Then she was lowered to the ground where she learned that she had won the round.

Smiling sadly she knelt next to her sister as Tamashi announced that there would once again be no break. Instead Team Urameshi would fight Team Densetsuno right away. Carefully she led Noe to the infirmary before returning to the field where their new opponents stood. To where the final team stood waiting.

* * *

Next Time:

Hey it's Yusuke and this Team Densetsuno is kinda freaky. First they dance before a fight and then they each seem to have personal reasons for being there. At first Kuwabara wants to fight them until I step forward to stop him and fight this guy named Jack or Mario or Wan Xian. So what happened in this guy's past? Find out on Listen to Me.

* * *

Hey it's Neko here to say that I believe that Densetsuno means legendary or something like that. Til we meet again! Bye!


	29. Listen to Me

Listen to Me

Smiling sadly she knelt next to her sister as Tamashi announced that there would once again be no break. Instead Team Urameshi would fight Team Densetsuno right away. Carefully she led Noe to the infirmary before returning to the field where their new opponents stood. To where the final team stood waiting.

Kuwabara automatically recognized Thomas standing there in the group. Thomas smiled at him and waved. Kuwabara turned towards Yusuke as Tamashi once more raised her microphone.

"Team leaders please step into the ring and decide the terms of your fight!"

Thomas met Yusuke in the middle and bowed as he hummed a tune to himself, "I have only two requests. The first is for Mario to fight you, Yusuke, and the second is that Betty-Go-Boom wishes to fight Kurama. Does this sound good to you?"

"Yeah but I also have a request. Mine is that for this whole battle Kuwabara will be forbidden to fight unless there is a tie."

"Very well then I shall not fight either."

Thomas then turned and walked away and was replaced with the old man that Yusuke had spoken to earlier. He smiled as he turned towards Tamashi to let her know that he was ready. However before Tamashi could say anything, Thomas began to sing.

Ooh, let's go 

_Steve walks warily down the street_

_With the brim pulled way down low_

_Ain't no sound but the sound of his feet_

_Machine guns ready to go_

_Are you ready, hey, are you ready for this_

_Are you hangin' on the edge of your seat_

_Out of the doorway the bullets rip_

_To the sound of the beat – yeah_

The arena watched in shock as Thomas, Mario, and Betty-Go-Boom began to dance to the music. But the faces of the later two showed their disgust of the task. The other two team members just watched. However Thomas made the mistake of pausing in the song and instantly Mario and Betty-Go-Boom were on him. When they finished their attack he lay sprawled upon the ground laughing with joy.

Mario returned to the ring and once more nodded to Tamashi. Quickly she raised the microphone to her lips, "Uhh round one is Yusuke versus Mario! Begin!"

Yusuke filled his fist with energy before he turned it on Mario and cried, "Shotgun!"

The old man laughed as he lept out of the way of the spirit bullets. When he landed again he brought both hands in front of his body before forcing to the side. His entire body began to glow red.

"Demonic Array of Darkness!" Twenty clones detached themselves from his body and stood there waiting. Yusuke stood there in shock. He remembered an attack that was very similar to that one. Quickly he got ready to stand his ground.

Mario laughed at the look upon Yusuke's face, "So he did use that attack. I'll bet he expected it to be unbeatable too."

Yusuke frowned in confusion before he launched another "shotgun". This time every single clone dodged the attack and landed once more. Then Mario created a bow made out of lightning along with his clones. Together they drew back the string.

"Dark Light Wave!" Twenty-one arrows of demonic energy flew at Yusuke. He began to glow blue as they all plowed into him. However none harmed him as they vanished with him still glowing. He waited once more for another attack.

Mario laughed slightly, "Ah yes I can see now that you could have easily done it."

"Done what?"

"You are a person I respect very dearly boy," Mario said, "Listen to me now, my son was Suzaku. He was foolish and overconfident. Suzaku attempted to kill me before he went and formed that group that you and your friends fought. You are the only one I know who was finally able to show my son what real love is. Just remember to always respect those around you, even your enemies. That was the one thing I never did for my son."

Mario and his clones surrounded Yusuke as they all cried, "Sealing Circle!"

Energy passed quickly from Mario to all of his clones until Yusuke was trapped inside their barrier. Then they began to move forward. Yusuke paniced slightly as he watched the red energy move slowly towards him. This was an attack that he couldn't dodge or defend himself from. He was going to be killed for sure.

He fell to his knees waiting when he saw an image of Keiko before his eyes. She was frowning at him. With her hands on her hips she walked forward.

'Yusuke! How can you just give up like this? There are others who need you!' she screamed before disappearing. Yusuke sat there in shock. If he died now then he was going to let down all the people he held dear to him. Standing quickly, he began to glow a brighter blue.

"Spirit Wave!" he screamed as the blue light moved out and smashed into Mario and all of his clones. Mario lay there in shock, unable to rise.

"1...2...3...4...5! Mario was unable to rise in time! Yusuke is declared the winner of this round!"

Yusuke knelt down next to the old man and whispered, "Thanks grandpa. I really needed that. Get better because you got a long life to live."

Mario nodded as he absorbed his clones and limped of the platform. A man shrouded in shadow replaced him. No one could see any physical features as he stood waiting for his opponent.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Kurama and Hiei will be the one to meet this fighter in battle. As they fight a song is heard in the background which drives the fighter to work harder. However at the same time the shadows around him threaten to devour him. Can Hiei prolong this fight long enough for the shadows to do their work? Find out on Starving Shadows.


	30. Starving Shadows

Starving Shadows

Yusuke knelt down next to the old man and whispered, "Thanks grandpa. I really needed that. Get better because you got a long life to live."

Mario nodded as he absorbed his clones and limped of the platform. A man shrouded in shadow replaced him. No one could see any physical features as he stood waiting for his opponent.

Hiei's curiosity was perked as he noticed a man underneath the shadows. He looked like one of those "army" men that Hiei had seen in one of Kurama's school books. Determined now, he moved forward to meet the fighter. Once there he glared at Tamashi.

"Uhhh round two, Hiei versus Dark Light! Begin!" Tamashi cried nervously.

Hiei drew his katana and ran towards the man before him. Striking several times he withdrew and waited. The shadows never fell. Hiei stood confused, how could he have missed? Were the shadows really that thick? Then a song began playing in the background.

_The sky was dark this morning_

_Not a bird in the trees_

_And silence hung suspicious and anxious_

_Like a blanket covered scream_

_And you were gone_

_You were not there for me_

_And I curse the sky and begged the sun to_

_Fall all over me_

_This life's not living, baby_

_Living ain't free_

_If I can't find my way back to me_

_Let the sun fall down over me_

_Let the sun fall down_

Dark Light's shadows began to move around furiously as he cried out, "Shade!"

Everywhere the lights became covered in a mild shadow. Hiei turned around to watch as each vanished and when he looked back to where Dark Light was, the man too had vanished. Once more confused he became more cautious as he attempted to locate the shadowed figure. But he could not be found anywhere. Then a gunshot was heard throughout the arena as a bullet made of dark energy peirced Hiei's shoulder.

_All my friends are searching_

_Quiet, desperately_

_Look into their eyes you'll see the faithless crying_

_Save me. Save me. Save me._

_And what are they to feel_

_And who are they to be_

_And what am I to do with, do with me, just let the sun_

_Fall all over me_

_This life's not living, baby_

_Living ain't free_

_If I can't find my way back to me_

_Let the sun fall down over me_

_Let the sun fall down_

_Until my eyes cry out_

_Til my head is free from doubt_

_Til my lungs sigh right out_

_Til I'm wiser, yeah_

Another gunshot was heard as yet another bullet hit Hiei. His team mates watched him with worry as bullet after bullet pierced Hiei's body. Never before had they seen such violence and yet Dark Light continued to shoot. Eventually Hiei fell to his knees. Tamashi began the countdown.

"1...2...3...4," Tamashi never got to five as Hiei rose back to his feet. He would not be defeated that easily.

"Is that the best you got Dark Light?" Hiei taunted, "It will take more than that to knock me down."

_Let the sun_

_Fall all over me_

_This life's not living, baby_

_Living ain't free_

_And If I can't find my way back to me_

_Let the sun fall down over me_

_Let the sun fall down_

The song was becoming more intense as Dark Light continued to fire more shots at Hiei. The small demon continued to take the blows as he noticed a unique thing about the shadows. The shadows were trying to swallow the man inside them. Hiei meerly had to keep standing until the shadows finished their work.

Dark Light was becoming desparate as his opponent refused to die or fall. He had to defeat Hiei. He did not have a choice, the death of Hiei was the only way for him to keep alive. But how could he defeat something that refused to fall? Then he heard it, the end of the song.

_Let the sun_

_Fall down on me_

_This life's not living, baby_

_Living ain't free_

_AND IF I CAN'T FIND MY WAY BACK TO ME_

_Let the Sun fall down over me_

_Let the sun fall down over me_

_Let the sun fall down over me_

_Let the sun fall down over me._

The man screamed as the shadows swallowed him whole. The arena fell silent as they watched the horrific event unfold. After several minutes only a dog tag was left. After Hiei was announced to be the winner, he knelt next to the dog tag.

_Vector Kong_

_General of Korea_

Hiei left the ring and was replaced by Kurama who was met by Betty-Go-Boom. Betty-Go-Boom snorted, "Well so much for him. Although I must say I don't pity him. I mean let's face it, he'll never get skin cancer."

Kurama glared at him. How could someone just insult the dead like that? And why did Betty-Go-Boom want to fight him so badly?

* * *

Next Time:

It's Hiei and Kurama is going to fight Betty-Go-Boom who has the same type of powers as the late Karasu. However this demon is only fight Kurama for one reason. He has a question that he wants answered. What is this question? Find out on Why Do You Defend Her?


	31. Why Do You Defend Her?

Why Do You Defend Her?

Hiei left the ring and was replaced by Kurama who was met by Betty-Go-Boom. Betty-Go-Boom snorted, "Well so much for him. Although I must say I don't pity him. I mean let's face it, he'll never get skin cancer."

Kurama glared at him. How could someone just insult the dead like that? And why did Betty-Go-Boom want to fight him so badly?

"Round three, Betty-Go-Boom versus Kurama! Begin!"

Betty-Go-Boom sighed, "Okay first of all let me clear up one thing. I go by Mar-lo not Betty-Go-Boom. Second I have a question for you Kurama."

"What?"

"That Botan girl, do you love her or something? Because let's face it you were defending her while she was worrying over your safety during the fight where you fought Karasu. So do you?"

Kurama sighed, "I protect the defenseless and those I care about. Botan is a friend of mine and she was in danger. She worried over me then because she had just lost Genkai to Tuguro. She was afraid that she would lose me as well. I only love her as a friend because I already love two women with all of my heart. My mother, Shiori, and Sasha."

Mar-lo frowned, "Well la-do-da! That story is so old that people have made fairy tales out of it. Sheesh! Oh well back to what we're here for."

Kurama heard an explosion just as pain filled his body. Looking down he found that both of his legs her bleeding. His eyes went wide as he remembered this attack. Karasu had been the one who had used this attack on him. Facing Mar-lo he snarled. This time he would not be defeated by these explosions. Behind him he heard Sasha call out to ask if he was alright.

Mar-lo glared at her before causing another bomb to go off right in front of her face, "Stay out of this! This has nothing to do with you you stinking cat!"

Kurama began to growl as he felt Youko fighting to break free. Without reluctance he allowed the tranformation which took up only a few seconds. Youko now stood there growling at the quest class demon. His eyes glowed red as his hand reached into his hair and pulled out several seeds.

Mar-lo watched without interest. He knew that he had gotten the fox mad but frankly he didn't care. It would just make his fight more challenging which was what he wished for. Mar-lo began to look at his nails like he didn't have a care in the world.

"Ya know that whole glowing red eyes thing is so old. Really you should consider getting some new tricks. After all I've seen all the ones that you've done before. So really that whole "sly fox" disguise won't do you any good."

Mar-lo was going to far. Youko watched him carefully as he noticed that Mar-lo was moving his lips. Quickly he focused in on this and watched. "MAD bomb," they said and so Youko covered himself in vines as he felt the bombs go off against his armor. Outside his defending vines he heard Mar-lo growl in frustration.

"Bring the BOOM!" he screamed as his hair turned into an eletrical blue color. Slowly he walked towards his intended victim until he was almost touching before he smiled and exploded. Dust filled the arena along with the smell of blood.

When the dust settled, Youko was nowhere to be found. Mar-lo stood clutching his stomach as blood dripped from it. Youko had managed to stab him with one of his vines before his death. He was persistent, stupid but persistent. Mar-lo turned towards Tamashi.

"Well what are you waiting for? Begin the countdown!"

"That would not be wise Tamashi," a voice said above them. Both glanced upwards to find that Youko had a butterfly looking plant attached to his back, "It would be a pity to claim me to be dead when I am not."

Mar-lo screamed, "What kind of a stubborn idiot are you? I've never seen anyone with a death wish as large as yours."

Youko smirked, "Well then you obviously have not gotten to know Yusuke. His is far larger than mine."

"I don't care if some stupid Spirit Detective of the Oh So Great Baby Brat Koenma has a higher death wish than you! You are going to die whether you like it or not!"

"Of course I will die one day. I am inside a human body," Youko said, "but there is one problem with your statement. I am a fox therefore I will only die when I choose to die. And now I would like you to meet a very special friend of mine Mar-lo. It's name is Maojigisou. However I would not recommend shaking hands with it. I would hate for you to hurt my poor friend."

Mar-lo froze. He couldn't attack that plant because it was behind him. Plus it would sense his body heat soon and finish him off. His eyes narrowed as they stared at Youko since he could not move his head. Mar-lo watched in frustration as Youko easily lowered himself to the ground and walked straight over to him. Once the fox had finished his approach he revealed the already blood stained vines.

"By the way, I'm a theif and so I am just terrible at telling the truth," Youko smirked as he drew back his arm. Quickly he drove the vines into Mar-lo's body and pulled back as the demon fell to the ground unconsious.

Tamashi shakily raised the microphone to her lips, "1...2...3...4...5! Kurama is the winner of round three! Will the final fighters please step forward!"

Youko transformed back into Kurama as he walked off the platform. When Kurama reached his friends he collapsed into darkness from the blood lose. They all gathered around him as Sasha stepped forward. To meet the final fighter of Team Densetsuno. To make it fair Tamashi announced that whoever won this fight would win the equivalent of four fights.

The final two members stared at each other as Tamashi cried out, "Round four, Crazy Eight versus Sasha! Begin!"

* * *

Next Time:

It's Yusuke and Sasha is going to fight a guy by the name of Chan Te. He is a skilled demon slayer fighting a demon who is skilled in defeating demon slayers. These two show no mercy as they each try to win this final battle. When the fight is done we discover that this fight was apart of the semi-finals. There are two more fights after this, one with Baku-Madoushi's guard, Hiroshi, and then the final battle with her. But first there will be a break. So who will win? Find out on Demon Versus Demon Slayer.


	32. Demon Versus Demon Slayer

Demon Versus Demon Slayer

Youko transformed back into Kurama as he walked off the platform. When Kurama reached his friends he collapsed into darkness from the blood lose. They all gathered around him as Sasha stepped forward. To meet the final fighter of Team Densetsuno. To make it fair Tamashi announced that whoever won this fight would win the equivalent of four fights.

The final two members stared at each other as Tamashi cried out, "Round four, Crazy Eight versus Sasha! Begin!"

Crazy Eights glared at Tamashi, "My name is not Crazy Eights. My name is Chan Te."

"Whatever! You may as well fight and leave me alone," Tamashi huffed.

Sasha glared at Chan Te. She knew that smell all too well. Chan Te was a Demon Slayer, a powerful one at that. Sasha raised her claws up threateningly as she watched him carefully. He just stood there and looked at her with disgust. Then he raised his hands up before him and began to glow white.

"Dragon's Speed! Steel Skin! Tiger's Strength!" Chan Te began to run and as he did he hit Sasha with his newly acquired power. Soon she flew onto her back. Quickly she regained her feet and released the whip that was attached to her hip. Swinging it with skill she waited until she felt it just barely touch something before she allowed it to fly with a loud crack.

Chan Te stumbled as the whip hit the back of his neck. He regained his balance as he turned on her again. Silently he muttered, "Barrier of Pain" before he raised his hands out in front of himself again.

Small pieces of paper appeared as he cried, "Heavenly Flames!"

The papers burst into flame as they each became a separate burning pillar. Quickly they rushed forward and smashed into Sasha pushing her back. All over her skin was burned in places as she raised her hands into the air.

"Angel's Mercy!" A beautiful white light floated down towards her and enveloped her body. When it melted away she was fully healed and ready for more. Then she swung her whip behind her, "Devil's Judgement!"

Sasha smashed her whip against the ground which caused a huge crack to appear. From within it's depths appeared the shadow of a handsome man with long hair and blood red eyes. The man swiftly flew towards Chan Te and began to obsorb his spirit energy. Chan Te struggled to break free but found that he was basically helpless. Eventually the man vanished and Chan Te saw that Sasha now stood before him with her bow pointed directly at him. With direct precision she pulled back the string and fired.

The elemental arrow hit the Demon Slayer hard. He did his best to defend himself but found that he had little strength left. The arrow vanished the second it pierced him leaving him lying there upon the ground. He struggled to rise but found that everytime he regained his feet he just fell back to the ground.

Sasha watched as the human struggled to rise again. That was one thing she'd always admired about these slayers. They never gave up. It was a trait that she admired greatly. Smiling she moved forward just as Chan Te collapsed to the ground once again. When he saw her before him he sighed. He was weak at the moment which ment that she could easily kill him now. However she just stood there as Tamashi started the countdown.

"1...2...3...4...5! And the final round is over! Sasha is the winner!"

Sasha knelt down next to Chan Te and helped him to his feet. He looked at her with surprise as he led him back over to his remaining two team mates. Demons weren't supposed to be like this. Demons weren't supposed to show kindness. That was a human trait. Could it be that maybe not all demons were such monsters?

Tamashi moved to the center of the ring, "The Semi-Finals are now over!"

Yusuke turned away from his friends to face the judge. She was standing up there fixing her hair as if she didn't have a care in the world. That last fight couldn't have been a part of the Semi-Finals. That just couldn't be possible. So in anger he marched straight over to her.

"What do mean Semi-Finals? If that was just the Semi-Finals then when do the Finals take place?" he demanded.

Tamashi frowned, "First of all keep your pants on cause it isn't my problem that you don't know how this tournament works. After the Semi-Finals there is short break until the moon rises tomorrow. Then the Finals will begin.

"At that time you will fight Baku-Madoushi's guard Hiroshi first. If you manage to defeat him then you will face Baku-Madoushi herself. If you manage to beat her then you win the tournament. However no one has ever defeated her before and those who have tried are all dead now. So get out of my face and don't yell at me! I only work here!" Tamashi screamed as she stormed out of the arena.

Yusuke turned to his friends. In a way he was glad that they had a break since all of his team mates were about ready to collapse. In another way, he was angry. They had come here to win this tournament in order to save their loved ones but everytime they got close new twists were thrown at them. Would this nightmare ever end? His mind turned to Keiko. Were they too late to save their loved ones?

* * *

Next Time:

It's Koenma and it is the final break for our fighters. They meet up with some of their old opponents and even Botan and I are going to stop by. Team Urameshi needs as much support as they can get in order to win this tournament. Who will lend their support though? Find out on We Are All Here For You.


	33. We Are All Here For You

We Are All Here For You 

Yusuke wandered up and down the streets deep in thought. He couldn't stop thinking about the task ahead. He couldn't stop thinking about the ones who were being held prisoners at this moment in time. Leaning up against a tree he turned to watch the people of the island. If they were to defeat Baku-Madoushi, what would become of these innocent lives? This situation was becoming more and more complicated.

"So are ya jus' goin' ta sit there thinkin' all day or are ya goin' ta say hello?" a voice behind him said. Quickly he turned and found Tony and Kathjina standing there.

Yusuke smiled, "Hey you guys."

"So would you care to tell us why you look so down?" Tony asked.

"When I joined this tournament it was because Baku-Madoushi had kidnapped someone I love," Yusuke began, "Her name is Keiko and the only way I can save her is to win this stupid tournament. But then if we do win and defeat Baku-Madoushi, what will happen to these people? I just don't know what to do anymore."

Kathjina moved until she stood directly in front of Yusuke, "Alright I wan' ya ta listen ta me. Some decisions we make are not always easy. However we still have ta make the choice. It is never up ta anyone else. Whatever ya decide ya will always have your friends at your side, tha' includes us as well."

"That is right, Yusuke, we are here for you. You will never have to do anything by yourself. Just remember that," Tony concluded.

"Thanks you guys. I needed to hear that."

* * *

Kuwabara sat on the cliff where he had first met Thomas. He couldn't help wondering if his sister was alright or if she was even still alive. The ocean lapped below him and the taste of the salt filled the air. But Kuwabara could find no peace here no matter how hard he tried.

"So do you wish to discuss what troubles you my friend?" the voice Thomas asked. Kuwabara turned to face him.

"I don't want to talk about it. It's too complicated."

"Does it have to do with your sister? Shizuru is her name I believe?"

Kuwabara blinked in surprise, "How did you know?"

Thomas rolled his eyes, "That is what Mar-lo always talked about. Shizuru this and Shizuru that. It really was quite annoying but the one thing that interested me the most was when he said that she had been kidnapped. Is that what is bothering you?"

"Yes."

"Like I said before I am not much of a talker. Would you care for a song?"

"Sure why not?" Kuwabara spent the rest of his day listening to the beautiful sounds that Thomas gave to him. It was always good to know that someone cared.

* * *

Kurama and Sasha sat together in the middle of the estate. Sasha had begun to shiver several minutes ago and she hadn't stopped since. Kurama meerly sat and held her.

"I'm scared, Kurama," Sasha whispered, "I am scared to face Baku-Madoushi. She is far stronger than any other demon I have seen before and she will have already seen us fight. She will already know of our fighting strategies."

Kurama sighed, "Baku-Madoushi will know of our strategies individually. However she cannot know how all of us fight together for that has never happened before. There is still a chance."

"I believe you Kurama. I do not know why but I do."

"I am glad to hear that," Kurama replied as he thought, 'I am glad to hear it Sasha but why can't I bring myself to believe it as well?'

* * *

Hiei stood in the middle of the forest. All around him trees bore dents and broken limbs. He breathed heavily as he studied the damage around him. Hiei fell to his knees and punched the ground. How could something be so hopeless? Behind him he heard someone approach.

Turning quickly he found Koenma and Botan standing there looking upon him with sympathy. Growling in frustration, Hiei turned away from them. He did not need them right now. He did not need the annoying toddler nor the happy-go-lucky grim reaper. Right now Hiei just wished to be alone.

"Hiei we need to speak to you," Koenma urged.

"What do you want?"

Botan sighed, "Hiei please calm down we are only here to help."

"Help later I have to go to the arena."

"We can't do that Hiei," Koenma argued.

Hiei turned on them, "Listen if you really want to help then come and watch the fights. At least that way someone we know will be in the crowd."

Botan and Koenma stood there shocked as Hiei vanished before their eyes so he could be at the arena in time. They turned to each other. Hiei had just indirectly asked the two of them to be there for Team Urameshi. Silently they agreed and headed off to the arena to watch their friends.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Botan and the Finals have now begun. Team Urameshi must face Baku-Madoushi's guard. However this will be no picnic for Hiroshi is extremely strong and intelligent. He can calculate the moves of his opponent before they ever think to make them making all of their attacks useless. How can they defeat someone like this? Find out on Baku-Madoushi's Guard.


	34. BakuMadoushi's Guard

Baku-Madoushi's Guard 

"Welcome back everyone to the Finals of the Tsuyosa Tournament hosted by Baku-Madoushi!" Koto and Tamashi cried together.

Koto stepped forward, "Team Urameshi has won every battle so far including against the amazing Team Densetsuno!"

Tamashi joined her friend, "But now they will have to face two more opponents who are far more formidable! Can they do it? Who shall be victorious?"

Team Urameshi watched in disgust as the arena went wild. Then they noticed that a group of their friends stood there cheering for them. Hope filled them as they turned to face their opponent. Through the doors opposite of them came their opponent.

He stood with his head held high as he approached. His tan cargo pants and black midriff shirt waved slightly in the breeze along with his spiky yellow hair. His gold eyes narrowed dangerously as he smirked in amusement. Carefully he readjusted the blue headband on his forehead and the bandana around his neck. Then he reached into a pocket in his pants and retrieved a blue wrist band and placed it upon his right wrist. When he was done he met the team in the center of the ring and signalled for the judges to begin the battle.

"The first round of the finals will be Team Urameshi versus Hiroshi!" Koto cried.

"May the best win!" Tamashi followed. Then together that added, "Begin!"

Hiroshi brushed some hair out of his face as he smirked again, "So you are the ones who managed to defeat all of the teams huh? Well I must say I am impressed because we had some tougher teams this year than we had in the past. So I suppose we should begin? I mean let's face it, we don't want to keep the public waiting am I correct?"

Yusuke growled, "Yeah it would be a cryin' shame. Spirit Gun!"

Hiroshi laughed and dodged the blue light. As he was landing he did a graceful turn. Then he ran forward and crashed into Yusuke in a flash of light. Yusuke flew back before Kuwabara caught him. Gingerly he stood up and faced the lightning demon again.

Sasha then took her turn and brought her bow out. Drawing an arrow from the air she pulled back the string and fired. But Hiroshi had already moved away and appeared behind Sasha kicking her in the back. She stumbled, barely keeping herself from falling. She turned to face him but found that he was dealing with Kuwabara at that moment in time.

Hiroshi drew back and laughed, "Really is that the best you got? My grandmother could do better!"

Angry now, Team Urameshi looked at one another. Individual attacks would never work. Hiroshi could predict those too easily. Then Kurama came up with an idea. Quickly he summoned his rose whip and turned his back on Hiroshi to face Yusuke. Swiftly he swung his whip until Yusuke fired a Spirit Gun in order to stop him. He dodged the attack at the last moment allowing it to smash into an extremely confused Hiroshi.

Hiroshi rose quickly to his feet. That was not a move that he had expected. Kurama was not one to attack one of his own team mates. What was happening? Why had Kurama attacked Yusuke? Something didn't seem to add up here but Hiroshi could not figure out what it was.

Kurama smiled when he saw the results of his attack. The strategy had worked. Turning to glance at Sasha he found that she too had caught on to what he was doing. Hiding her bow she brought out her whip and began to attack Kurama. This time Kurama dodged again and Sasha's whip cracked against Hiroshi's skin.

Hiroshi became angry as he rose to his feet again. They had tricked him once again. That required them to be punished in his book. Gathering energy into his hand he turned to face them.

"Seven Seals of Death!" Seven different words for death appeared around his fist as he threw the punch. The seals flew out ready to strike their victims. With careful precision each member of Team Urameshi was sent flying. Slowly each of them stood.

Hiroshi stood there laughing he couldn't believe that they honestly thought they could defeat him. No could defeat him it was a proven fact. However their determination was admirable. Hiroshi put his hands on his hips and waited. He was curious to see what they were going to do.

Yusuke looked at his friends. They were all struggling to stay on their feet after that attack. Taking a deep breath he began to glow blue. Soon the light filtered out until it brushed against the skin of the others. They turned towards him to see what he was doing. Sasha was the first to realize and began to glow black and white.

One by one the others caught on and added their strength until there was a mix of colors in between them. Only Kurama had not joined but then he removed a seed from his hair and place it in the center. The seed absorbed the energy around it and began to sprout. Hiroshi watched in confusion as beautiful blossoms sprang forth with blood red filtering in the center of each bloom. It was a sight anyone would pay to see and one that Hiroshi was about to find was extremely dangerous as well.

The scent of the plant drew him forward against his will. He could not understand what was happening but soon Hiroshi was close enough to lay his hand upon the plant. As he did the white blossoms turned completely blood red and moved towards him. They stopped just before they touched his skin and lifeforce floated away from his body and into the plant. The last thing he would remember was the feeling of complete warmth throughout his body. Then he was gone as the plant finished with his lifeforce and swallowed him whole.

Team Urameshi watched in shock as they were announced the winner. Sasha quickly healed them when they heard a loud clapping behind them. There stood Baku-Madoushi with a smile upon her face.

"I must say Team Urameshi, that was an impressive show. However it is now time for you to face me and I can guarantee that I will be far more difficult to defeat," Baku-Madoushi whispered before she turned to the judges, "You two may leave now. There is no need for you. It will be quite obvious if Team Urameshi defeats me.

"Now to all of you in the arena this final battle shall be one that I hope you will not forget. Get ready everyone for this is going to be the greatest battle this island has ever seen!"

* * *

Next Time:

It's Koenma and now Team Urameshi will have to face their toughest opponent yet. Baku-Madoushi, as I discovered, is an ice demon with control over shadow and ice. She has developed her skills considerably so that she can cause great pain and suffering. How are Team Urameshi going to defeat someone so destructive? Find out on The Sorceress Baku-Madoushi.


	35. The Sorceress BakuMadoushi

The Sorceress Baku-Madoushi 

"I must say Team Urameshi, that was an impressive show. However it is now time for you to face me and I can guarantee that I will be far more difficult to defeat," Baku-Madoushi whispered before she turned to the judges, "You two may leave now. There is no need for you. It will be quite obvious if Team Urameshi defeats me.

"Now to all of you in the arena this final battle shall be one that I hope you will not forget. Get ready everyone for this is going to be the greatest battle this island has ever seen!"

The arena cheered in response until she raised her hand into the air to quiet them. When they at last settled down she moved forward and did a mock bow towards her opponents, "So Team Urameshi, shall we begin?"

"Yeah, let's begin," Yusuke hissed.

Baku-Madoushi smiled as she summoned a long staff made of ice from nowhere. With the staff she caused the air to become colder and colder till there were icicles everywhere. The ground shimmered slightly as small patches of ice appeared. Retilian demons everywhere dropped to the ground dead. Other demons meerly hudled next to each other for warmth.

Baku-Madoushi studied her handiwork before turning her eyes to her opponents, "There that is much better, is it not? Nice and cold just the way I like it. Now where was I, ah, yes I remember now."

She turned her staff on Hiei and Kuwabara crying, "Akumu Tsubasa!"

Columns of darkness caused her victims to disappear from sight. She laughed and turned to Yusuke, "Kori Kakera!"

Huge shards of ice flew around Yusuke continuing to come after him nonstop. Everytime he destroyed one five more took its place. There was no end to this attack. Through the ice he watched as Baku-Madoushi turned on Kurama and Sasha.

"Body Freeze!" Her final two victims turned into ice sculptures with a pulsating red where their hearts were. With all of Team Urameshi trapped she began to dance in the cold air as the arena cheered her on.

* * *

"Oh this is not good!" Koenma moaned, "I was afraid of this."

Botan turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

"Baku-Madoushi seems to know just the right attack to use on everyone. At this rate they are never going to win. They're as good as dead already."

Tony turned to face him, "I refuse to believe that. Yusuke and his friends would never give up like that."

Koenma sighed, "If that's the case then how are they going to get out of their traps."

This time it was Kathjina who spoke, "Jus' wait. They will get free if it's the las' thing they do."

* * *

Hiei watched as an image of Yukina appeared before his eyes. There she was being hurt by strange men and yet he could not move to stop the torture. Crying out to the men he tried to stop them to no avail. It was like they couldn't hear him. It was almost as if they were ignoring him on purpose. But then Yukina looked straight at him.

She gazed upon him with those painfilled eyes so similar to his own. Yukina wasn't blaming him for what was happening here which caused him to become even more upset. Struggling against whatever bonds were holding him he cried out to her. Yukina needed him.

* * *

Kuwabara fell to his knees as the image appeared. Everyone he held dear to him was dead. They all lay upon the floor in their own blood with fear in their eyes. Each had been brutally slaughtered. Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina, Shizuru, Koenma, Botan, Sasha, even Hiei were gone. He couldn't save them

Tears filled his eyes as he screamed aloud. This couldn't be happening. How could they all be dead? They couldn't be dead. It was a lie, a huge lie that didn't have a drop of truth. And yet the horrible facts were right in front of him. Everyone was dead and it was because he hadn't gotten there in time.

* * *

Yusuke defended himself the best he could against the oncoming ice. He had cuts all over his body that bled freely now. Yusuke sighed as another cut him. This was a hopeless cause. There was no way that he could defeat Baku-Madoushi on his own even if he did break free. She had won and she knew it. Baku-Madoushi was well aware of the fact that she had won.

There she was practically dancing on their graves as they fought to stay alive. Her prisoners were next Yusuke was sure of that fact. They suffer just as Team Urameshi was now. Baku-Madoushi meant for each and every one of them to die like this. She held no mercy at all. None.

He knees were shaking now as he tried to remain standing. He had to be strong because his team needed him. He had to be strong because Keiko still needed him.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Botan and Team Urameshi has basically given up hope of defeating Baku-Madoushi. With all of them trapped she has almost won, almost. Do these fighters have the strength to break free and win the tournament? Find out on The Tournament Ends.


	36. The Tournament Ends

The Tournament Ends 

There she was practically dancing on their graves as they fought to stay alive. Her prisoners were next Yusuke was sure of that fact. They suffer just as Team Urameshi was now. Baku-Madoushi meant for each and every one of them to die like this. She held no mercy at all. None.

He knees were shaking now as he tried to remain standing. He had to be strong because his team needed him. He had to be strong because Keiko still needed him.

* * *

Hiei growled in frustration. The image before him was too real. And yet there was something wrong with it. Looking at his sister more closely he noticed something strange. Smiling he fell to the ground in surrender.

* * *

Kuwabara began shivering. His friends couldn't be dead. The very thought was just impossible. They weren't that weak, they never had been. Besides they wouldn't be dead while he was still alive. If anything he would have been dead first. This was an illusion.

* * *

Baku-Madoushi stopped her dance. Something was wrong, she could feel that something was not right. Glancing over at Yusuke she realized that it was not him. Nor did the disturbance come from the columns of darkness. Finally she turned to face the blocks of ice. Both still remained as they were. So what was she sensing?

Then she felt it again. One of them was breaking free of her trap. But who? It certainly was not Yusuke, he had basically given up. Kuwabara was about to die and Hiei had fallen to his knees in weakness. That left the two in the ice. It was them, it was Sasha and Kurama. Unlike the others they refused to surrender. Confused, Baku-Madoushi watched as they began to glow. The ice vanished to leave the two members of Team Urameshi standing there flexing their limbs.

"How did you break free?" she hissed.

Sasha smiled, "There is one fatal flaw to that trap of yours."

Kurama took over, "You left our hearts alive and beating."

Yusuke fell to his knees in the spinning ice. He could've sworn that he had heard the voices of Sasha and Kurama. But that wasn't possible. Both of them were trapped in ice. However, he still glanced up to see if it was true. Sure enough there stood both of them moving freely. Yusuke could not believe it. Then he realized something. He too could break free.

Instantly he had his power up to the highest level that he could possibly reach at that moment in time. Then with one huge attack he released a blue light that destroyed every bit of ice around him. Yusuke smirked as Baku-Madoushi turned on him. Slowly her plan was coming unravelled.

Baku-Madoushi hissed in anger when she saw her final two traps fall apart. Team Urameshi was stronger than she thought and that idea annoyed her to no end. Slowly her appearance began to change. Her expression grew colder as her eyes became black. Her claws grew as well as her teeth. Baku-Madoushi had become a truly hideous being.

"You should have died when you had the chance," Baku-Madoushi whispered, "Now you will discover what true torture is. But first I will be kind and allow you to say farewell to your dear loved ones."

Four ice statues appeared with the loved ones of the spirit detectives inside. Each held an expression of fear up their faces from when Baku-Madoushi had captured them. Snapping her fingers, the blocks melted and the four women fell free. None rose from their positions upon the ground.

"There, if I recall correctly they are your prizes if you win this tournament. However you will have to find a way to defeat me first. Oh and I am going to add a new twist. For every five minutes that I remain alive one of your loved ones will suffer for it," Baku-Madoushi threw her head back and laughed, "How does that sound? I think this should be my most entertaining fight yet."

"Then that means we'll have to finish you off before then!" Yusuke cried.

Kuwabara stood beside him, "Yeah! There is no way you are going to hurt them."

"Ahh but that is where you are wrong for I shall make this fight last for at least five minutes. For you see my first victim is poor Kurama's mother. If I recall correctly, she knows nothing of her son's powers. That I can guarantee is about to change," she pointed one long finger at Kurama's mother, "Wake up Shiori. I would not want you to miss this for anything."

Slowly Shiori rose up. When she saw her son she attempted to run to him but found that her way was blocked by a wall of ice. Desparately Shiori pounded upon it to no avail. There was no breaking through. Silently Kurama watched her before turning to Baku-Madoushi.

"If you lay one hand upon my mother you are dead."

"We shall see." Ice flew from her body towards the detectives. They each tried their best to defend themselves but found it nearly impossible. After awhile they were thrown back. Baku-Madoushi began to cackle, "Poor poor Kurama. That was five minutes. Looks like Shiori is going to deal with the consequences of her son's failure."

As blades of darkness flew towards Shiori Kurama froze. There was nothing he could do to save her. Falling to his knees, he reached out for her.

The blades ran through the barrier of ice shattering it completely. When the ice had finished falling to the ground Shiori looked up in surprise. There stood Sasha in front of her. Slowly the cat demon fell to her knees in pain. Shiori crawled forward.

"Why?" she asked.

Sasha glanced up at her, "Because Kurama cares about you. That is something that he does not do often. I am more than happy to help him protect you."

"Thank you."

Hiei rushed forward with his sword. Baku-Madoushi smiled and smashed it into pieces with her staff. Hiei fell back in surprise.

"You idiots!" the ice demon hissed, "I told you that you would never win."

Kurama rose to his feet. They would never win this fight individually. Team Urameshi had to work together. Baku-Madoushi could not be defeated any other way. Turning to Hiei he reached out with his telepathic abilities.

'Hiei! We all have to work together! She knows all of our techniques when we fight against her on our own. Hiei we don't have a choice. Don't let her go after Yukina next,' Kurama begged.

Hiei nodded, 'I'll let the others know.'

When each member of the team received their message they froze before nodding. Cautiously, Hiei and Sasha moved forward. Together they attacked. Baku-Madoushi smiled and threw them back. However their distraction had worked.

"Spirit Gun!" The blue light smashed into Baku-Madoushi before she realized what had happened. Quickly she turned to retaliate but found Kuwabara's sword pinning her to the wall. Hiei's jagan eye began to glow as he reached inside her mind. Furiously they fought in a battle of wills.

Kurama took this chance and pulled a seed from his hair. But before he could call upon his own energy to release the contents inside his knees gave out. Kurama had no strength left to use his powers. Then he felt Sasha's hand upon his shoulder. Quietly she fed her powers into him.

Instantly he released the plant from the seed. The huge Blood-Sucking plant turned to Kurama waiting for him to comand it. He pointed to Baku-Madoushi with a shaking a hand. The plant turned on her and flashed forward. Soon it was latched upon her body draining her of her precious blood.

In her last breath Baku-Madoushi gazed upon Team Urameshi and said, "You have been my greatest opponents. Congratulations you have won the tournament."

The ice faded away and the air warmed. The other three women woke from their sleep and ran to their team. Only Shiori remained behind. Then she moved towards her son and gathered him in her arms. It was over. It was finally over.

* * *

Next Time:

It's Koenma and the tournament is now over. There is just one more chapter left of this story. Here you will find out what happened to the island and Team Urameshi. So what do you think will happen? Find out on Returning Home.


	37. Returning Home

Returning Home 

In her last breath Baku-Madoushi gazed upon Team Urameshi and said, "You have been my greatest opponents. Congratulations you have won the tournament."

The ice faded away and the air warmed. The other three women woke from their sleep and ran to their team. Only Shiori remained behind. Then she moved towards her son and gathered him in her arms. It was over. It was finally over.

Everyone was startled when they heard clapping behind them. Quickly they turned and were surprised to find Hiroshi standing there. Taking his time he moved towards them. When he at last reached Team Urameshi he bowed.

"Excellent job Team Urameshi. I would like to thank you for the great fights that you gave us to watch."

Kuwabara blinked, "Why aren't you dead?"

"Someone had to take care of this island if Baku-Madoushi was destroyed. So that thing you destroyed was nothing more than a body I created to look like me.

"Now since you have won this tournament you are granted one thing that you truly desire. Anything at all," Hiroshi explained.

Sasha stepped forward, "The four behind me meerly wish to have their loved ones returned to them."

Hiroshi nodded, "Very well and what would you like Sasha?"

"I want to be like Kurama. I want to have a human body that is the same age as him but I want to keep my powers."

"So be it. Once more I would like to say congratulations Team Urameshi. When you are ready to go there is a boat at the harbor that will take you back to Japan."

* * *

When Team Urameshi finished packing, they met with Koenma and Botan at the harbor. They were currently waiting for their last team member to arrive. All of them had yet to see what her new body would look like. Then they saw a beautiful human girl come towards them.

She had long, dark curls that framed her face. Her emerald eyes danced with joy as she did a twirl for them. The long white dress that she wore meerly added to her radiance. When she was done showing off, she ran to them.

"Sasha is that you?" Yusuke asked.

"Yes do you like it?"

Kurama came over and kissed her forehead, "I love it."

"As do I," Shiori commented, "I always knew that my son had good taste in women."

Everyone laughed as they took one last look at the island. One by one they boarded the ship until only Yusuke was left. Keiko turned back and joined him.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I'm just wondering if I'll ever get to see Kathjina and Tony again."

"Don't worry. Somehow I get the feeling that you'll see them again. In fact I know that you will."

Yusuke turned to her, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

-One Month Later-

Yusuke arrived at Genkai's home late. There was a meeting today but he had had detention just an hour ago. Sighing he finished his desent of the stairs and opened the door. There were the others staring at him. Even Koenma was there.

"Alright I know that I'm late but you could stop staring at me."

"I'm glad to see that you're here Yusuke because I wanted to let you know that Sasha has officially been added to your team," Koenma said, "But that is not why I called you all here. The reason is that I just recently received two demons who wish to work with me. They didn't say why but I have a feeling that it has got something to do with you Yusuke."

"Me?"

"Yeah you ya half-witted toad stool!" a voice cried.

Another voice laughed, "You see Yusuke life just seems to be so much more entertaining when we are working with you."

"Kathjina? Tony?"

"Well what do ya know? He ain't so dumb after all!"

Yusuke glanced at Koenma, "That's right Yusuke. They are on your Spirit Detective team."

Yusuke looked out the window. He smiled as he felt the breeze hit his skin. It felt good to just be alive.

* * *

Alright everyone that's the end of this fanfiction! Let me know what you think! Oh and I am currently taking requests for stories that people would like to have me write. Just leave me a review or e-mail me and I will see what I can do. Til we meet again! Bye!


End file.
